


The Fall of Loki

by Obsessed_Reader



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst and Tragedy, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Loki (Marvel), Child Loss, Conflicted Tony, Crying Loki (Marvel), First Time, Heavy Angst, Hurt Loki (Marvel), Hurt/Comfort, Intersex Loki (Marvel), It Gets Worse Before It Gets Better, Jotunn Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Needs a Hug, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Miscarriage, Odin (Marvel)'s A+ Parenting, Pain, Please Don't Hate Me, Poor Loki (Marvel), Protective Tony Stark, Rape Aftermath, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sexual Slavery, Slave Loki (Marvel), Slavery, Suffering, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark PTSD, Tragedy, Virgin Loki (Marvel)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 36,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Obsessed_Reader/pseuds/Obsessed_Reader
Summary: Loki has been captured, tried and sentenced. Instead of imprisonment Odin decided enslave his adopted son. Things do not go well for the fallen prince.**please read the tags as it will get DARK!**
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Original Character(s), Loki/Tony Stark
Comments: 434
Kudos: 425





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. This is going to be a very dark fic at least in the beginning. Please read the tags, and if I’ve missed anything please let me know!! 
> 
> I will try and update as often as I can! It will be finished! I have most of it written, I just have to get it to my liking. I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoyed writing it.
> 
> This has been inspired by the amazing writings of EndlessStairway, ZappyTiel and heaps and heaps more!

Loki screamed in pain, his flesh finally splitting deep enough to reveal the pale white of his bones. How had this hell become his life? The attack in New York City hadn't been his doing. Sure, it had been his body, but not his mind and therefore not his actions, right? Wrong, according to S.H.I.E.L.D, most of the Avengers, and his father it was entirely his doing. 

Loki had tried to explain! Tried to make them see that the Mad Titan had taken over control, that he had but barely been a pawn in the whole mess. He had begged, and screamed, and pleaded with his father but when he’d been transferred from the relative luxury of the Royal Prison down to the general lower cells he had known all was lost. Not even his own beloved mother had visited him since that day, just blank masks of faces delivering food and water. Then they became less and less and the other visits had started...

————

The whip whistled through the air and Loki slumped forwards in the cold metal bindings as strike after strike went on for what seemed like hours. By the end of the session he had been reduced to a weeping mess. He had promised himself that he wouldn't break, that he couldn't be broken, but that had been a lie. He'd broken about a month after he'd gotten there. The harsh and repeated beatings on his body something that his mind could not take. His defence had always been his words, but now they were as useless as his tears. Daring to glance up one day he had seen the Allfather and his beloved brother watching his pain. Thor’s face had been stoic and dark, his eyes taking it all in and registering his distress. He had seen Thor’s fingers twitch after a particularly brutal strike of the whip that had caused him to cry out, but the look on the Allfathers face had spoken volumes! Reaching out beseechingly with a shaking hand he implored silently for rescue. Nothing, except to see his father grip Thor’s arm and turn their backs, leaving swiftly without a second glance. Loki’s hope that his adopted father would take him from this pain and torment was destroyed. In that moment he knew he was alone, truely alone...

————

Loki moaned and wrinkled his nose as the coppery scent of this own blood hit his senses. Yet again he had just been dumped in the dark, windowless stone prison cell without his wounds being attended too. Not even a clean cloth or fresh water for him to use and his fine robes that he had once worn had been reduced to nothing but torn and blood stained rags. He tentatively stretched out a hand feeling around him. Mercifully, they had left the same stale pail of water that had been given to him days before. Pushing himself up onto his elbows Loki ignored the thumping in his skull and the ache from every part of his body, and pulled it over careful not to spill the water not knowing when he would get more. It was freezing! The coldness of the water would have sent sharp pains through normal men but he barely noticed it. His Jotun blood simply turned his skin a pale teal and the iciness otherwise had no real effect on him. Instead, the frigidness of the water washed him, cleansed him. It made him feel better to have a slight reprieve from the pain and fear that had begun to filter into his fragile mind. His head slumped against the cold stones and he panted. Even that small amount of effort to just wash his hands and face had taken it's toll. He had been without food or clean water for days now. He had been good, submitted to their games and ‘discipline’, and even bitten back his silver tongue but even that had not yet convinced them to feed and water him. 

Loki’s body had hardly been robust and muscular to start with but now he was weak and broken. It wasn’t surprising that when the cell door opened he barely had the energy, or will, to flinch. Heavy metal bindings were placed roughly around his thin wrists and neck covering the fine gold cuffs that bound his magic, and he was pulled cruelly through the door. There were muffled voices echoing from down the corridor that seemed familiar yet unplaceable to him. The broken prince suppressed a shudder, hoping this wasn’t another interrogation as he stumbled after the guard. Loki glanced around before casting his eyes down again. He had tried to learn the layout of the passages surrounding his cell but each time the guards took a different route. The floor was rough and if he did not pay attention he found himself tripping over his feet and sprawling over the uneven cobblestoneds. A swift yank to the chain attached to Loki’s collar drew him out of his contemplations and the pace hastened. They finally stopped in a large open room. A rough linen bag was pulled over Loki’s head temporarily blinding him and he was forced to his knees. There were more muffled words of which he could just make out, ‘slave’, ‘owner’ and ‘discipline’. Loki heard the sounds of the parchment being signed and folded, and he swallowed thickly. In all his worst nightmares he had never thought of this scenario and panic started to thread itself through his mind. His breathing and heart rate became rapid, his skin began to glisten with a thin sheen of sweat and he clenched his fists. He willed himself to be calm but the fear of the unknown terrified him. He was being sold, to a stranger, and there was nothing he could do about it! 

The familiar clank of the guards footsteps faded into the distance and Loki could hear the sound of different boots on the cobblestones as a chain was attached to his neck cuff and given a sharp tug, “Get up!” 

He felt dread flood his body but didn’t dare say anything for fear of punishment. He had learnt the hard way over the last few months that speaking and disobedience equaled pain, and without his siedir he was weak...

————

Loki walked cautiously behind his new master for a long while. The rough fabric of his hood irritated the newly bruised skin but thankfully he could make out basic shapes once it had settled in place. The prison cobblestones gave way to the smooth floors of the palace, then to the worn and uneven stones that lay as the pavement of Asgard’s streets, and finally to the compacted dirt and moss of the out laying forest that surrounded the gilded city. The stranger was obviously well known and stopped occasionally to talk and laugh with others on the street. Loki couldn’t help but feel deep shame well inside him when the man proudly commented on his new acquisition. Loki might not have been able to see but he could still hear the whispers and cruel jeers of the noble folks and he hung his head. His new master easily pulled himself onto the waiting horse but kept Loki walking the long distance back to his new home. His feet were bruised and bleeding by the time they passed under the gates of the farm and Loki’s stomach betray him, growling loudly. His new master snorted and just gave the chain a tug as he dismounted the steed. It was only a few minutes later that Loki heard a heavy door opening and he was tugged into another covered area. He heard his chain clipping onto another metal item, and wished the hood to come off for just a moment as he stumbled a little on the rough straw floor. He could hear something in the background and feel a cool breeze against his skin. His new owner left without a word to him and Loki was once again plunged into solitude as the door was shut firmly. He tried to fight down the growing panic within him and did it the only way he now knew how. He sunk to his knees with his hands clasped in the small of his back and his head bowed. The hood gave him no warmth and soon the cool breeze took on a freezing edge as the first snow of winter began to fall.


	2. A New Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has to start somewhere...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy the second chapter!
> 
> I had intended to post this later in the week but I had it ready sooner as my amazing Beta proof read it faster than I expected! Some chapters will take a while to post, and some will be quick! I’ll update when I can!
> 
> I’ve also added a few tags for the upcoming chapters. Please do let me know if I have missed any and I’ll add them!

Loki had never been thankful for his newly found Jotun heritage but he was that first night. The temperature had dropped dramatically and his shivering had become uncontrollable. With a few deep breaths he had managed to calm his racing nerves knowing that the cold couldn’t actually harm him in this realm. After what felt like an eternity Loki reached out tentatively with his shaking hands and felt the hay bales beside him. They were rough, but they were also sturdy and offered him at least the sensation of protection. There were so many new noises and smells that he didn’t know and he pressed against them as much as his broken body would allow him too. His life until now had been lived mostly indoors with his precious books and magic. He hugged his arms to himself all the more tighter when a swooping sound reverberated through the barn suddenly. Every muscle tensed at each of the unknown noises, fear highlighted by his inability see what was coming. Tiredness, and his need to heal, forced him to press against the bales once more, and he begin cataloguing the noises into his memory. Trying to remember back to those few hunting trips where Thor had excitedly explained these noises and he wished bitterly he had paid more attention. 

Loki tried to focus his senses on his new surroundings. Fear had begun to thread itself back through him and he needed to find a way to control it. He gritted his teeth and set about focusing on the hay; it’s fresh, earthy smell, the way it was both soft and cushioning beneath him, and yet hard against his palm, and that it was both food and bedding. A brief thought passed through his mind, would he be expected to act like the animal he was being treated like? His body shivered, but not with the cold, was he now no better than the livestock in the fields? Bile rose in his throat and he cast his mind back to the stories his mother would tell them. Hope still flickered within him that he would be quickly restored to his former life, but he knew the truth, this was his life now and the rest was just a dream. 

His thoughts seemed to dull somewhat the immense pain from the beating he had received only hours prior, and a pained and frustrated scream tore from his lips. Balled fists hit against the ground over and over until finally stilling mid-air. Loki’s breath was ragged and panicked and he could feel the flesh of his hands burning with pain and a trickle of new blood begin to drip down his forearms. He knew his actions were irrational and only compounding his pain, but they made him feel slightly better. 

Apart from the hood. 

He desperately wanted to tear the rough hood from his head! He wanted to see where he was, what his life was becoming but the now learnt fear of more pain was too strong. He managed to settle for a while, and calm his mind as a fitful sleep of terror and winged beasts claimed him.

....

Loki didn’t have to wait long to find out his fate as just after sunrise his new master opened the barn door loudly and strode in. Giving the dozing, and still exhausted, Loki a swift kick into his ribs Erik snarled, “Kneel, slave!” 

Loki let out a surprised howl and clutched his ribs as he awoke with a start and felt the pain radiate through his chest, “I’m s-sorry!” He tried to mentally push the overwhelming pain away and kneel before where the voice had came from. Shakily, he folded his arms behind his back and leant over so his chest touched his thighs then whispered again, “P-Please...” The hood was yanked off and Loki flinched at the sudden bright light of the dawn sun. 

Erik looked down at the mess of a slave before him, “Pathetic.” He threw a rag at Loki as he started to walk away again, “There’s a tap over-there. Get yourself clean, you’re disgusting.” Erik paused and turned to Loki, “How this goes depends on you... Please me, and life will be easy, but...” he shrugged with a slight grin forming, “anger me and you will regret the day of your birth...” With that he left, leaving Loki confused and unsure but at least this time with sight, and a simple order.

He could be a good slave. He would be. The promise of relief from the pain too powerful for him to give up without trying. Suddenly it hung heavy over him. How could he be good when he knew nothing of what was expected of him? All he could do was pray and hope. Hope. And pray... Pray he could be good...

Loki reached his shaking hands out and took the soft rag. It wasn’t much bigger than the hand towels he had used when he was a prince, but it was clean and dry, a rare luxury in his life now. His bloodshot eyes darted around the barn, quickly finding the rusted but working tap. He crawled over thankful that his chain went that far and turned the tap on. It splashed out a few drops and then with a loud clank and shudder began to flow. 

He found himself hypnotised by the flowing water for a time. The gentle noise and constant rhythm lulling his mind into a gentle revery where he could begin to process Erik’s words, and the events that had happened over the last few weeks. The once soft and shiny raven hair that he had been so proud of now hung in messy strands around his face and he pushed one back behind his ear. The movement drew his attention to the heavy cuffs that still encircled his wrists and he held them out, his fingers running over the dark iron. They symbolised so much of what he had lost; his home, his family, his life as he had known it... Loki’s tender skin beneath them had begun to ache and weep, and he slowly pushed them under the freezing water in a vain attempt to keep them clean. He couldn’t stop the hiss of pain, or the teal hue take to his flesh as the freezing water flowed over his skin. His body wasn’t used to the harsh treatment yet, and he already longed for it to end. Cupping his hands together he slowly sipped the water and let the cool liquid run down his throat with a sigh as he finally found some sort of relief for his desperately dry throat and painfully chapped lips! He never thought he would be so happy to drink merely water in his life. He sat back on his haunches and covered his face trying to fight back the sadness and tears that attempted to overwhelm him. The emotions gripped his chest and squeezed at him till he could barely breathe and he let out a whimper. Tears threatened to consume him and he bit down hard on his lower lip forcing himself to focus on the new situation, and not his inwardly growing pain and terror. 

While he had been imprisoned in the damp, dark prison cell it had been easier. He had still been a Prince of Asgard, a member of the royal family, someone of power and worth, a protected captive of the AllFather. But here he was less. His own father had cast him aside, allowed him to be sold like a piece of meat, like he was nothing. He had now become less than nothing. Quickly he scooped up another icy handful of water and splashed his face. There was no time for his useless tears now but they began to run down his cheeks anyway. Soon Loki was hunched over and sobbing, his body wracked with despair and a longing for his old life. The hot tears searing their way down his face uncontrollably as the realisation of his situation hit home. 

He was a slave. A nothing. And his family had not only allowed this, but actively done it to him. 

Loki hiccuped one last time and took in a shuddering breath as he rubbed his tear streaked face with the damp towel, eventually calming himself. He knew in his gut there was no escape for him, and he wrung out the small cloth again. The tears slowed, and his breathing evened out allowing him to methodically clean himself. He couldn’t disobey his new master on the first day! 

....

Wind howled around the old barn stealing what little warmth the water had and try as he might he couldn’t ignore the blue hue still clinging to his body. He began to wonder if it would leave, but relief flooded him when his skin eventually returned back to its normal pale tones. He would never get used to that aspect of himself. He’d only ever seen his full Juton form once and it was not something he ever wished to see again. Blood red eyes, bright teal blue skin, black claws and the markings, his inherited heritage lines. They were his biggest fear, his heritage lines that would show that he was truely nothing. He had been abandoned by his birth family as a baby for being too small and weak, and now he had been abandoned by his adopted family for crimes he never actively committed. Another fear crept into his mind, what if his new owner knew about his heritage? What if he wanted to see his other form? What if he hated him? He had no rights now, no ability to stop his master using him as he saw fit or ridding himself of his troublesome slave. Loki shook his tired and throbbing head trying to rid himself of those thoughts, as much as he hated being a slave, he didn’t want to die, at least not yet! 

The small rag had slowly turned from unbleached cotton, to pink, then to shades of red and brown as he managed to wash away most of the grime and dried blood that he could reach. Loki could feel a particularly sore part of his back that he didn’t dare touch just yet and he secretly hoped that there was no infection coming. He knew the Æsir of Asgard could not become sick easily, but he was Jotun and knew next to nothing about his kind. What he did know he did not want others to find out. His adopted mother had made him promise not to tell, now he just hoped she hadn’t...

....

Before he had been able to rinse himself fully the barn door slid noisily open again and Erik returned, “Stand up, Get undressed. I want to see what my gold pieces has bought me.” Loki’s new master crossed his arms and began tapping his fingers impatiently on his arm. He didn’t dare disobey, he would be good! Shakily finding his feet he quickly shrugged off the rags all the while keeping his head bowed and his hands clasped in front of him. Loki tried desperately to preserve a shred of his dignity. Erik noticed the action and closed the gap between them quickly gripping Loki’s chin and forcing his face up to meet his, “So, is this how you want to live? I thought you’d have wanted to be good! Do you think you’re too good for me to see?” Spitting in Loki’s face he harshly back-handed him, knocking him to the floor. Loki’s head hit the ground with a heavy thud and he moaned in pain curling around himself. Erik brought a booted foot down repeatedly over Loki’s abdomen and smashed it into his ribs, breaking at least two or three of them. With a snarl he ignored Loki’s pleas for forgiveness and pulled the slave to his feet and pushed him roughly over some close hay bales. Unclamping Loki’s chain Erik began to whip the prone slave mercilessly with it. 

The chain whistled through the air and made a sickening, clanking thud as it connected with Loki’s flesh and soon the slave was an even bloodier mess than he had been before. The only noise apart from the metallic clank of the moving chain was Loki’s futile plea’s that he could, in fact, be good! Erik did not stop until a spray of Loki’s blood covered him across his face and he looked down, “Pathetic and weak, that’s what you are ‘PRINCE’ Loki of Asgard.” 

The chain was clipped back onto its hook and Erik left the fallen prince unconscious with his crimson life force slowly beginning to soak into the hay and surrounding dirt of the barn floor. Erik didn’t return that day, or the next even. He really didn’t care about the being. He was just a slave, after all. It had been an idea from his younger brother to see just how far the enslaved prince had to fall. And fall he had. The once proud and haughty Prince of Mischief had become nothing more than a shell of his former self reduced to begging and pleading. 

At the end of the second day Erik glanced up as one of his other slaves entered the living area, “Has my new play thing woken yet?” 

The slave nodded, “Yes, My Lord, he roused late last night...” she kept her eyes cast down and her hands clasped together in the small of her back, “He is in much pain...” 

Erik grinned, “Good.” 

A while later Erik let a satisfied smirk cross his face. He had never intended to give his new slave an easy or pleasant life. Now, to have Loki think he had brought this on himself was perfect. 

Utterly perfect.


	3. Discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki has a really bad time and Erik doesn’t care.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: when I was writing this I was having a REALLY bad time, and being told some bad news. I took my emotions out on my poor baby, Loki. What emotions I was trying to process came through to him. Sorry, not sorry, Lokes... 
> 
> It continues to get darker for a couple chapters but things do definitely get better for him!!

Loki’s life became one of fear. Fear of his Master, fear of beatings, fear that someone from his life prior would notice him and see how far he had fallen. He slowly became accustomed to the pain and hard work of Erik’s farm, learnt new skills, and gained a knowledge of the land he had never thought to learn. 

Only on the coldest and quietest of nights when he lay looking up to the stars through the gapping holes in the barn roof did he now think about his former family. In those moments he prayed to hold his mother in his arms again. He longed to breathe in her soft scent and touch her silken hair. He longed to hear her gentle voice and sweet, lilting laugh. He would squeeze his eyes tightly shut and remember back to when he was a child sitting in her lap listening to her tell stories to himself and Thor as she’d stroked his hair. He had always loved those tender moments, her slender fingers carding through his raven locks. He had kept it slightly longer than he liked just for that reason. And Thor... Thoughts of his adoptive brother made his chest ache as well. Those warm, strong arms and joyful, boisterous personality had always been such a safe haven for him, but now... Now, they were just distant memories that pained him to even think about them. 

Loki shivered slightly with the cold breeze and rubbed his arms. He was slowly getting used to his lack of coverings in the harsh environment. The ragged hem of his once regal tunic grazed at his thigh as he moved to create a small space in the towering wall of hay bales that was in the barn. It only took a short time to create the space that was small enough to house him curled up. He didn’t dare take anymore space, or dare to leave himself in a position that would leave him vulnerable or exposed. The small spot was well hidden behind another row and out of the way of the rain and snow that fell through the hole-ridden barn roof. There was even a small space where he placed the small rag that he had been given, he didn’t have any other belongings but it gave him a small, renewed sense of self that he had somewhere that was his. 

For once, Loki lay in the middle of the barn looking up at the clear night sky. He rubbed at the fine gold bindings around his wrists that lay beneath his heavy iron ones, and longed to feel his seidir flow through his veins freely. His seidir was still there, he could feel it, but it was floating just out of his reach. He ached to feel his siedir’s power and vitality within him. Every aspect of his life had been entwined with it for so long that when it had been bound away from him by Odin it had been the most crushing and traumatic day of his life, even now. When his siedir had been bound it was like Loki had had to learn to walk and breathe again. Something that he had once taken for granted was suddenly not there, just gone! He had finally, after many months, learned to function without it, to relearn to do even the simplest of tasks by hand. He had cried and screamed over-and-over begging The Norns to allow him even the tiniest of hint of the power that he had used to have, he had begged them for even just the ability to heal himself, but nothing. 

Just silence, and nothing...

————

It wasn’t unusual for Erik to venture out to the close-by tavern to drink of an evening. It wasn’t even unusual for Erik to come in drunk, and clip Loki’s chain to the post and beat him into bloody unconsciousness. What was unusual this evening was that instead of beating him, Erik simply chained him, roughly shoved him over the nearby hay bail face down, and pushed his tattered coverings up to expose his nakedness. He gripped the nape of Loki’s neck painfully tight, his breath thick with the stench of ale and thrust his other hand between Loki’s thighs. It took Erik only moments to feel roughly around and have his hand stop on what he had been looking for. Erik had found the small entrance to Loki’s body that his mother had told him to protect and hide. 

“So it is true! You are a Jotun whore!”

Loki shook his head and whined loudly. His heart pounded in his chest and he tensed in fear, “Master... Please...” He tried frantically to turn over, to free himself, to twist away from the unwanted intrusion but Erik’s brutal grip didn’t let him move, “Master, I am just your slave... Please, do not... Not this! Anything but this!” 

He had never had a libido like Thor, or really even an interest in sex, and had always preferred his books, knowledge and siedir over company and lust. Even when Loki had been first enslaved he had managed to escape any use of himself sexually until now and was totally untouched, completely pure, a virgin in all ways. 

Erik just laughed drunkenly and tightened his grip on the prone slave. He leant over and licked up Loki’s neck causing him to shudder, “They were talking about your kind tonight... Whores, sluts, the lot of you. Untrustworthy, pathetic, and weak...” He stroked Loki’s entrance and thrust a thick, calloused finger in with each cutting word. He nipped Loki’s ear and without warning or extra preparation pushed a second finger deep into him. 

Loki squeezed his eyes shut and let out a low, frightened whine. He tried not to tense again knowing it would only bring more pain but his body would not relax, “Please! No! Master, not this!” His hands gripped the hay bale beneath him till his knuckles were white and he tore small clumps out. He could feel Erik’s fingers stroke over his virgin hole and he let out another terrified wail. Again, he tried to twist and move out from under his brutish owner but his actions simply received him a swift, hard slap to the back of his head and an even harsher stab of Erick’s thick fingers within him. He ignored Loki’s frightened pleas and undid his pants letting them fall to the floor around his ankles. His cock was already hard with want. Not for ‘Loki’, but for the Jotun ‘freak’ that he was. Erik released Loki’s nape and gripped his hips squeezing them painfully tight and he thrust swiftly into the fallen prince with one stroke. 

Loki flung his head back and shrieked loudly at the painful intrusion begging his master to stop. He began to sob as Erik kept Loki’s shaking body pinned to the hay bale and slammed into him over and over. Warm tears streamed down Loki’s cheeks and he all but choked with each thrust of his master. The all-consuming pain radiated from the lower half of his body blanketing out everything else apart from his owner. Erik hadn’t bothered to prepare Loki in any other way than just briefly with his fingers so with each thrust the terrified prince tore. Blood eased the way and soon Erik was thrusting rhythmically into the slave without a care. 

In and out, in and out. 

Loki’s hysterical sobs filled the dark barn and were matched only by the grunts and moans of Erik. He quickly finished, spilling his hot seed deeply into Loki, and pulled out of the other man with a sadistic, and satisfied grin. 

But Erik didn’t make to leave though. He let the high of a good climax flow through his veins and licked his lips. Loki’s Jotun entrance was bleeding, torn and leaking his seed, but his ass was still pristine. A cruel grin spread across Erik’s face and he leant across Loki’s body and whispered into his ear, “Want more, Whore?” Erik traced around Loki’s untouched puckered entrance and felt it tense under his touch. He chuckled at the slaves terrified sob. 

Erik’s large, calloused hand slipped around the freezing, shaking torso and gripped Loki’s cock roughly in his hand. He slowly stroked the soft member in his hand, “You liked that, really, didn’t you? You like it rough, get off on pretending you don’t like it...” He stroked Loki’s flaccid cock again, “You want this, don’t you, whore!”

Loki shuddered and hunched his shoulders as tears slowly filled his eyes again. He shook his head, “No, Master, please... Don’t...”

Erik chuckled and nuzzled his neck ignoring Loki’s reply, “You’re so tense...” His stroking increased and he nibbled at the sensitive flesh at the top of Loki’s shoulder, “You really should just relax, let it happen...” He chuckled and let his other hand stroke down Loki’s side and firmly cup his balls. 

Letting out a low moan, Loki let his head fall to rest on his hands and panted shallowly. Sweat dripped down his spine as confusion clouded his mind. He was terrified and hurting from Erik’s brutal use, but the strong, confident hands that touched his body sent sensations through him that he had never experienced, and did not know how to process. His mind fought itself and he was mortified when he felt a warmth pooling in his loins and himself becoming aroused. His breath became ragged and he shook his head, “Please... Please, Master!” He began to struggle as the intense sensation continued to build within him. Loki didn’t want this, but with each stroke of Erik’s hand he found himself thrusting lightly into it. He let go of the hay bale and gripped his tattered hair, “M-Master! S-Stop, p-please!” 

With a cruel laugh Erik kept stroking Loki’s member till the slave was shaking and sweating more from his ministrations, “Let go, slut... Give over to your pleasure, you want this! Your body wants this, little whore!” 

Loki whimpered as his body betrayed him and Erik’s hand pushed him over the edge. His climax hit hard. His broken body suddenly tensed, his belly coiled, and then he released. Loki’s eyes rolled back and his head tried to momentarily rest against Erik’s heated flesh. His confused body seeking out any form of comfort he could find, needing the reassurance and care. He shook as yet more tears fell down his cheeks, his mind and body in disarray. It was his first climax, and it was a heady and powerful mix of unwanted pleasure, and deep, deep shame and pain. 

Erik snarled and pushed the fallen god away from him. He reached out and finished his current flagon of ale dripping the last few drops over Loki’s back and then tossed it aside. He gave a hard slap to Loki’s head not allowing him the desperately needed touch, and instead snarled, “I am a generous Master but do not take liberties, slave. Not everyone would think so much of your pleasure, whore.” 

Loki whimpered at the fresh blow and hiccuped through the falling tears. His distress was growing more and more with each moment as now fear coiled in his belly. Loki truely didn’t know how he would live through this. The internal confusion only increased when Erik gripped his ass cheeks and roughly spread them leaning in to lap at Loki’s remaining pristine hole with his tongue, “You see how generous I am, don’t you.”

Loki nodded his head. He didn’t care, he just wanted this to end, to be left alone with his pain, to try and heal! He weakly tried to push himself away but a firm, strong hand planted itself on the small of his back keeping him down. He tried to ignore the terror building inside him, clenching at his heart. He tried to pull his legs together but the stabbing pain in his hips, and a firm knee from Erik stopped him. He began to cry harder, trying to not feel the shame creeping further over his skin, “N-No! P-Please... Master, don’t d-do this!” 

Erik nuzzled Loki’s tattered hair, his hands running up and down the shaking, terrified body. He laughed at the attempts from Loki to move away from him and the way the slaves body tensed so beautifully when he stroked between his cheeks and over his entrance. He teased the tight hole and roughly pushed in a finger. Erik heard Loki’s whimpers change from scared to pained and then the sharp intake of breath as he breached his hole with a second digit. 

Loki lay his head on his clenched hands and sobbed. He’d heard about men bedding other men as lovers but never thought it would be forced upon him like this. He felt so dirty and tired already but he knew that Erik wouldn’t leave till he was done. All he could do was breath and try to focus on something other than the pain spreading through his lower body. 

Erik pulled his fingers out then pushed them into Loki’s already bleeding entrance coating them thoroughly. All Loki could do was let out a moan and hope his master wouldn’t be too rough. He coated his cock in the mix of semen and blood and thrust deeply into Loki’s ass in one movement. He heard a shriek from Loki as yet more tender flesh in Loki’s nether regions torn horribly and the blood began to flow. Again, it wasn’t long till Erik was gripping Loki’s hips and thrusting rhythmically into him. Every now and then Erik would give a particularly sharp thrust causing Loki to cry out in further pain. He came with a groan and spilled his seed into Loki for the second time that evening. Nuzzling at Loki’s nape drunkenly Erik pulled himself out wiping the blood off his member and onto the back of Loki’s ragged tunic. Loki’s master tidied himself and left without a worry, leaving the hysterical Loki traumatised and still laying over the hay bale with tears streaming down his cheeks. 

Loki’s sobs eventually stilled to nothing and he lay there willing himself to wake up from this terrible nightmare. Were his so called crimes really worth this suffering? Surely someone had realised their mistake? Was he really as alone as he truly felt?

Slowly, he pushed himself off the rough surface and slid down to cower beside it. Erik’s seed slowly dripped out of his torn holes and Loki couldn’t help but dry retch. He had never felt so tired and dirty and pained in his entire life. He managed to slowly crawl to the tap and sat under the icy water for a long while. 

Numb, he felt so cold and numb. 

In this moment he didn’t care about the blue hue his skin had taken on, he was too far gone to care. His long fingers carefully opened himself up and he numbly started to rid himself of Erik’s seed. Just the idea of that disgusting fluid within him made his stomach roll. He could feel the sharp sting of the water flowing over the open wounds and he shuddered. Slowly, very slowly, he crawled back to his spot in the barn and stared out to the night sky, his body shaking. Every movement he now made caused fresh pain to radiated through his abused body and fresh tears to fall. Regardless of the pain he felt Loki wrapt his painfully thin arms around his body and sobbed. His once glossy raven hair was now even more matted in places and had grown to cover his shoulders and the top of his back. It fell across his bruised and battered face and he didn’t bother trying to fix it. His last piece of self value and worth was now gone. Stolen by his master who hadn’t even cared, or known about his purity. He cried harder letting the events of that day, week, month and year wash over him. He felt broken, more broken than when he’d arrived.


	4. Nasya

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It continues...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tove means ‘dove’ and Nasya means ‘miracle’ on the website I was looking at. I think they’re pretty.

From that night Eriks brutal rape of Loki became a regular occurrence, and the pain, blood, and tears of the worthless slave went unnoticed. Why would a master concern himself with such menial things of his lowly possession. Loki became more and more quiet, and then simply stopped talking at all, save when of utter necessity. The being once know for his silver tongue had now been rendered effectively mute. His shoulders permanently hunched and any shred of the old, haughty Prince gone. The striking emerald, green eyes now dull and more often than not blood shot, his pristine skin now marred with open wounds and telling scars. 

————

It wasn’t till a few months later that Loki fell ill, or so he thought. It wasn’t for a few weeks after that that he realised that he had conceived a child. The nausea, the pain in his lower back and the ever-so-slight swell of his stomach confirmed it. He splayed his hands over his still mostly flat belly not knowing what to feel. So many conflicting emotions ran through him; on one hand he was elated - a child, on the other hand - it was Erik’s. Would his master take the child and raise it away from him, would he or she be sold for profit, or would Erik leave the child with Loki to live the life of a slave? 

Loki didn’t have to wait long for an answer. Erik soon noticed the swell of Loki’s belly growing larger and larger and he spat at the slave in disgust disowning any offspring from the fallen prince. His use of the pregnant slave didn’t diminish, if anything he became more frequent and brutal, and Loki found himself wishing more and more that he had access to his seidir to protect them both. His only want in this new life of his was to protect the tiny new one that now grew within him. 

Frigga had only told him after his enslavement that his kind had the ability to both create and carry life within them. He had also never paid attention to the whispers of his parentage around the palace as a child, choosing to ignore them as petty gossip, now he wished he had asked his mother and seeked the truth. He knew next to nothing about his kind, or labouring and birthing a child, let alone raising one alone. 

————

Loki sat in the barn fighting another wave of nausea as he tried to prepare for the day ahead. He could feel the bile rising and he breathed deeply and then quickly plunged his head under the freezing tap. The cool water flowed over his skin and he relished in the brief reprieve. It had been a few weeks since Erik had found out about his pregnancy and had been more than cruel. His already meagre food rations all but halved, his work load doubled, and the other slaves forbidden to help him. His master had also set physically harder work and his body was growing weaker and weaker while trying to feed and nourish the growing life. 

Tove, a young dark-haired slave girl, smiled as she silently entered the barn. She never spoke, just smiled sadly with a quick glance over her shoulder to ensure no one saw her. This day, her eyes drifted over his body and her face lit up as she gently pulled him from under the tap and handed him the small towel that he had laid out to dry off. Her hands touched his small bump that was beginning to show, and then dug in the pockets of her tunic till she found a small parcel. She pressed it into Loki’s hand with another smile and a small nod, and left as silently and quickly as she had arrived. 

He looked down. It was a small drinking infusion of ginger and mint. An old wives remedy for morning sickness. Fresh tears pricked at his eyes but for once in the long and endless months that he had been at the farm they were out of relief. Someone had seen him. Someone cared. 

————

Over the remaining months of Loki’s pregnancy his belly slowly grew larger and larger, and he tried not to think about the impending birth. He used his basic common sense and began slowly collecting bits and pieces he might need until the day finally arrived. 

He was in the field tending the crops with the other slaves when it happened. He let out a pained wail and clutched his large belly. All Loki could do was squeeze his eyes shut, breathe, and hope that his child would wait a while till he got back to the minimal safety of the dilapidated barn. Sucking in a deep breath he began the long walk back by himself. After a time he felt something trickle, and then gush down his leg and he knew that his waters had broken. His contractions were slowly becoming closer together and caused him to pause on his walk back, groaning when they happened. Finally he saw the barn and stumbled inside. He had managed to hide away a few cloths for the birth and a blanket for when the child was born. He leant over the hay bale and the irony wasn’t lost on him that that was the position he had become pregnant in, in the first place. Tears flowed down his cheek as fear and pain consumed him. After what felt like hours of endless pain the need to push came on him and he bore down. He dropped to his knees exhausted but he knew he could not stop, his baby was so close to arriving now. He pushed again and again and eventually the babes head crowned and he knew a couple pushes and they’d be there. A few minutes later Loki was holding his new born daughter in his arms sobbing. 

She was perfect. 

Ten perfect fingers, perfect ten toes, and a head of raven hair like her mother. He cleaned her as best he could and wrapt her in the one soft piece of fabric that he’d managed to find. It wasn’t the richly embroidered bed linen he and Thor had as children but it would do, it was clean, soft and would keep her warm. He stroked her forehead and smiled through his tears, “Nasya, you are my miracle...” 

————

Erik gave Loki just a very short time after Nasya’s birth before taking him painfully again. Loki barely managed to tuck the small babe away safely into the hay so even at that tender age she could not see the pain of her mother. He had wept with every thrust that had torn him open. Erik had snarled his disgust at the bloody slave and left him shaking and weeping over the hay bales yet again. 

Tove had heard Erik’s usual tirade and took pity on the new mother. She found a healing balm in one of the outer slave accomodations and quietly entered the barn. Loki hadn’t moved. He couldn’t. Every fibre of his body screamed at him to give up, to fade into oblivion. Every fibre, but one: His instinct to protect, and nurture, and love the small gift hidden away in the hay, Nasya. 

Tove gently cleaned him, applying the balm to his wounded body. Pressing the small jar into his shaking hand she wrapt her warm hands around his icy ones. They were colder than she would have liked but knew she could do little else to help Loki, especially with his now crying newborn child. Tove tried to smile, took the shawl from her own shoulders, and gently wrapt Loki in it. She picked up the crying Nasya and handed her to him, “She needs you, my prince, don’t forget that...”

Loki knew he didn’t deserve her help or kindness and that he would never be able to replay her for it. All he could do was squeeze her hand shakily and nod through his grateful tears. 

Loki eventually healed even with the frequent rough use thanks to the strong healing properties of the balm. The slave that helped him smiled gently whenever she saw him. Loki didn’t even have the status of slave on Eriks farm. Lower than slaves, he and Nasya were mere animals and were kept in the barn like one. He noticed a small parcel every now and then in his hiding spot and realised that the slave girl was leaving him gifts for Nasya. A soft blanket, a sewn strip of fabric to carry her in, a tiny linen tunic for her, even a little extra food for him to make looking after her easier.


	5. Asta

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Very short, but brutal... Poor, poor Loki!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, this is where the tags get important! 
> 
> Please skip this chapter if this is triggering for you!   
> Again, this was very much therapy for me last year when I needed it. Things will definitely get better for Loki, he just has a bit more to go through yet! Lol.

A few months passed in relative normality until Loki groaned when waking up one morning. Erik had been quicker and less vigorous than usual the night before but he still felt the bile rise in his throat. Rolling onto his belly Loki braced himself as he threw up the small amount of food he’d been able to scrap together the night prior. He crawled to the tap and let the freezing water wash over his head. Turning the tap off and shaking his head he still felt off. He knew this feeling but couldn’t place it until he heard Nasya cry out from her bed in the hay. He took a deep breath and pressed his hand to his belly whispering, “Norns, please, no! It’s too soon...” 

Loki had desired children but they were meant to be a product of love, not lust and hate and pain. He looked at his belly, still flat with just the few red stretch marks that he carried from Nasya. Many emotions tried to overtake him so he tried to focus on just the ones that were less painful, like remembering the first time feeling Nasya move within him, and then when she smiled for the first time. He shut his eyes and let himself just process everything, one breath and one heartbeat at a time. Loki couldn’t stop the fear he felt but, even with the fear he couldn’t help but feel the love for this child begin to grow within him. 

————

Since Loki had been conditioned by Erik to be face down over the hay bales when the barn door opened Erik only noticed Loki’s growing belly when he was a number of months along. His master had been to the tavern that evening and was not only drunk again, but was now livid at this new news as well, “Stupid, stupid ‘prince’!” 

Erik’s fist balled in Loki’s hair and he snapped the slaves head back with force, “Did you really think this would spare you from me? Or make you special to me?” He dragged Loki off the hay bale and threw him on the ground. In a split second Erik drew his booted foot back and kicked Loki’s rounded belly repeatedly. Loki cried out in terror and pain while trying vainly to protect the unborn life within his body. He tried to turn away, wrap his arms around himself, anything at all but the kicks kept coming and he only had as far as his short leash would give him. By the time Erik’s initial fury had ebbed away Loki was unconscious and laying on the floor in a pool of his own crimson blood. 

————

Loki awoke to pain and cramping in his belly and he knew something was wrong. Still feeling the weight of the chain attached to his collar Loki knew Erik wasn’t finished with him yet. Loki let out a moan and curled into his side holding his belly. He squeezed his eyes shut as he heard the barn door move.

“Slut... Whore... Pathetic, little prince!” Erik held another fresh goblet of ale in his hand and he took another drunken gulp from it, “Do I give you too much? Do you think you can look after another whore-slave-child when you can barely look after yourself?” 

Loki moaned and tried to get to his feet in the position he knew was right but the sharp pain radiating from his belly on every move kept him on the floor. He eventually managed to beg, “Please, Master... Help me!” Tears fell down his cheeks, “This child... Your child, it’s innocent!” He gulped in mouthfuls of air in the hopes of stalling the ever increasing pain growing. He knew what was beginning to happen but was unwilling to accept it!

Erik let out an angered shout, “Your spawn is NOTHING of mine! Do you hear that, slave! NOTHING!” He strode angrily to Loki’s side and kicked him solidly in the belly again. A scream tore itself from Loki’s lips as he felt fresh liquid from his loins splatter against his thighs and he curled into himself not caring any longer about Erik. He rocked himself and cried as his body began the painful process of birthing his baby long before its due time. 

When Erik slammed the barn door shut again all he could hear from inside were soft sobs interspersed with the begging of the fallen prince to the Norns to please protect his unborn child in the after life. 

————

Loki sat statue still staring glassily ahead of him as he held the tiny, lifeless body in his arms. Ten perfect fingers, ten perfect toes. His grief and pain overwhelmed everything else. There were no more tears, he didn’t think he could cry anymore. 

Tove snuck into the barn, undid his chain and went to his side. She looked at the sweet baby in Loki’s arms and placed a thick blanket that she had brought around his shoulders. They had heard the screaming coming from the barn and they had figured what it had meant. Erik had always been a merciless, cruel master, and when it came to Loki he was even worse. She knew that she shouldn’t be helping him but there was no way she couldn’t. 

Loki remained still, unmoving, catatonic. 

The slave girl stroked his cheek trying to rouse him, “Sweet prince, do not lose yourself in this heartbreak... Your little babe needs you still.” 

Once again she set about cleaning the broken being, trying to do what she could. She gently began to take the dead baby from Loki’s arms and he tightened his grip, “No... Please, no! Not yet!” His voice was softer than a whisper, “Not yet, please... Until Nasya wakes?” Loki looked at his sweet daughters face and then to Tove, “Her name is Asta...” 

Tove leant over and gently pushed a still sweaty lock from his tear stained cheek, “Asta, that’s beautiful, My Prince...” She rubbed his arms hoping to get some warmth into him, “Try and rest a while...” 

A little while later she kissed the top of his head tenderly and sighed, “My Prince, she needs be buried before the dawn... Before the Master wakes... Before he forbids it...” She sat beside Loki and rested her head on his shoulder, “I’m sorry this happened... Neither of you deserved it...” 

After a while Nasya woke and Loki was forced to give over his second born daughter. He felt like his soul was being torn apart but he knew she should be buried properly and the others were already doing far more than they should be, “Thank you...” He kissed the tiny forehead one last time before releasing her to his only friend, “I will always love you, little Asta...” 

He looked down to his now spongy, much smaller belly and the tears started to fall again. He was broken, in every way...


	6. Inheritance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki finds something out about Nasya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The horror isn’t over for Loki, but he’s getting a little reprieve for a bit.

The months dragged on and the seasons changed as Erik continued his brutal use of Loki. The slave, now mentally numb to almost any pain his owner could inflict, lived only for his beloved daughter. He barely functioned apart from taking care of Nasya and working in the fields. The small gifts of food from the other slaves meant he had at least a ready supply of milk to feed his daughter, helping her to grow strong even if he did not. 

Nasya learnt how to sit, then stand, and when she took her first tentative steps towards him his heart melted even further. For all the pain and suffering he endured, she was worth it. He had never felt such love for another! 

It hadn’t even crossed Loki’s mind that Nasya could have inherited his magical abilities. He had almost dropped the small plate of food he held when he saw the eighteen month old sitting up and giggling happily with a faint green glow emanating from her fingertips. He had felt his eyes prick and quickly wiped the threatening tears away, grinning with happiness. Kneeling in front of her Loki placed the food down and took her hands in his pressing kisses to her palms. He hadn’t tried to access his siedir since his first days as a slave, but seeing Nasya’s ability he couldn’t help but try again. 

Curling his hands into fists, Loki reached deep inside himself trying to finding his connection to the Yggdrasil, but it still floated just out of reach. Frustrated, he slammed his closed fists into his thighs startling his infant daughter making her begin to wail. He scooped Nasya into his arms and whispered apologies and sweet kisses into her hair, longing for the day he could really show her how to harness and use her power. 

————

A few days later Loki walked the infant around the barn trying to settle her, but she wouldn’t. He rubbed gentle circles onto her back and spoke softly, “Hush, my Princess...” A thought crossed his mind and he set her on his hip with a kiss. There was no harm in trying just one more time, for his daughter, was there? He held out his palm and sent a silent prayer to the Norns that he could do this. 

He felt a rush through his body and his heart almost skipped a beat when a tiny green flame appeared briefly in his palm capturing Nasya’s attention. It was the first, and only, time since his enslavement that he had been able to access his siedir and he treasured it in his heart. Nasya cooed happily finally settling and gripped Loki’s tattered tunic. She giggled and put the tunic in her mouth sucking on it and poking at the small green flame. It flickered gently at her touch but didn’t go out straight away, “Isn’t it pretty, my sweet...” 

Loki hummed happily feeling the now foreign emotion well within him. For once he no longer felt tired, or anxious, or scared. They had been replaced with peace, and actual joy! He picked Nasya up holding her against his heart and rocked her gently, resting his head on hers. He breathed in her sweet scent and let his eyes flicker shut. It had been a long time since he had felt this much love. Loki knew it wouldn’t last but he cherished the moment anyway, and tucked the memory away for when he would need it. 

Nasya settled quickly after Loki’s little magic show and he put her down for the evening. He looked at his hands and for the first time, in a long while, manoeuvred the heavy iron cuffs to show the thin gold ones that bound his power. They were still intact, almost new looking even. Loki still didn’t know how he managed to create the flame but the joy it brought him and his daughter made him want to be able to do it again even more. He bit the inside of his cheek in concentration and tried to recreate the flame. Nothing...

Loki sat there for a while before picking up the plate of food he had managed to scrap together that afternoon. It was mostly stale breads but the small bits of potato and the tiny piece of meat were fresh that evening, and blessedly still just a bit warm. He sighed as he realised just how hungry he was. Then it dawned on him, he couldn’t access his seidir again at the moment as he was too weak. He laughed to himself, too weak... How pathetic of him! Look how far the so called God of Mischief had fallen.

————

Erik had been in a particularly cruel mood that week and Loki’s now fragile body needed time to heal. He had let his friends use Loki that evening as well, and the men had been drunker and rougher than even Loki was now used too. His bleeding and pained body ached terribly with each movement and Loki hissed as he sat himself down shakily on the hay bales. He felt around and found the small jar of ointment given to him from Tove. The lid came off with practiced ease and he dipped his slender finger in. He quickly added a second finger as he felt another layer of panic flow over him. Loki could feel the bottom of the container! It was empty! This wasn’t good, not at all! His stomach rolled, without this precious balm he would never heal in time and his body would break...

Loki knew he should still be healing swiftly, but as of the last few weeks he had started to notice a slower rate. Longer open wounds, darker bruises, more pain. This worried him, but what could he do?

Normally, Loki could handle the rough treatment of his master and friends but tonight the mixed scents of ale, sweat, and dirt had made him gag. His face throbbed from where he had been hit and then forcefully held, and he was sure there were fresh bruises already starting to form. His jaw ached from continued stretching around the men’s cocks, and the taste... How much he hated the taste of men! The memory of the sour saltiness made him gag again and this time he threw up. It made him feel better now that his stomach was empty and he could begin to settle. Loki cast his eyes quickly to where Nasya was well hidden and still slept. She had learnt to sleep through anything knowing that her mother would wake her when it was safe again. Loki knew that trait would eventually leave her but he was thankful for it at this time. He wouldn’t cope if she knew what happened to him while she slept. Rain started to fall through the open roof and he let himself sink into the floor. He tried to focus, to to stop the spinning in his head, and sat back against the scratchy hay bales breathing deeply in and out. 

Loki settled on the barn floor, centred himself in the moment and focused inward. He let the pain from that evenings events fade away, he let everything fade away except for himself and Nasya. He focused on the his heartbeat and Nasya’s gentle breathing. He felt a lightness come over him. It was like floating, a peacefulness that he hadn’t felt in years, not since before. After a while he returned to his senses and sighed moving to curl around Nasya to try and rest. 

When alone Loki continued to show and teach Nasya their magic and encouraged her to play with it. He was careful to hide their gifts away from Erik, and even the other slaves fearful of what they might say or do. Thankfully Nasya was still small enough that she spent most of the day strapped to either Loki’s front or back sleeping. He was careful to protect her from the harsh summer sun and also the freezing winter snowfalls. He may be Jotun but his daughter was only half one... 

Loki took to meditating and nurturing his tiny seidir in the evenings when Erik’s use of him was done. It was hard and often tired him out more, but to feel that tiny, brief rush through his veins was worth it. He still couldn’t do more than the tiny flame in his palm because of the golden cuffs but it was at least a visible reminder that he once had been someone.


	7. A Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki meets someone from his past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters tonight. Lol...

For the following year Erik continued to denounce Nasya as his offspring stating that a child of a slave, regardless of free parentage, is still a slave. He continued his relentless abuse of Loki, raping him and beating him bloody more times than the slave could remember. Loki’s continuing saving grace to not give up was the growing child he loved dearly. Nasya grew into a beautiful little girl with the emerald green eyes and raven locks of her mother. She was the light of Loki’s life, the one good and pure thing to come from all his pain and suffering. 

Nasya was just over two when Loki felt ill again, and noticed his back hurting and then a few weeks later the very slight swell of his belly. He let himself sit onto the hay bales and he pressed his hand to his belly. As much as he knew he would love this child, he was devastated. And fearful. Would Erik do to him what he had done last time and take this child from him even before it’s birth? The pain of losing his second child so brutally still scarred him and he didn’t know if he’d survive going through that a second time. He’d been lucky that his increasing state of malnutrition had hindered his ability to conceive again until now. His hands pressed to his belly pushing that thought from his mind. How would he look after two children and do his work? He could barely cope with one! Even now, if he fell behind in his tasks Erik threatened to sell Nasya. Loki knew he would find a way, he just had to plan and he didn’t have much time. 

Thankfully Erik responded better to Loki’s condition when he found out this time and his pregnancy was allowed to progress. It didn’t stop Erik from continuing his abuse of Loki, nor did he allow any special treatment to help the slave in any way either. 

————

Loki and Nasya were walking home from one of their rare trips into the nearby township. Erik had needed supplies and the other slaves were too busy. Even with his now large belly Loki still managed to haul the heavy load on his back. A horse, or even a handcart, would have made things easier but Erik would never permit that indulgence for a mere slave, and especially not Loki. Out of nowhere a giant, black steed galloped down the path. Nasya, who had been walking a little distance from her mother, let out a terrified wail as the creature got to close. Loki acted on instinct to protect his child and dropped everything he was carrying. He pulled her into his arms and dropped to his knees knowing they had been seen as the horse had startled. His whole body shook, terrified of what this stranger may do to them, he was off the protected land of his master, and fair game. 

“Please, My Lord, please! Forgive us!” He began babbling stilted apologies in the hope that their presence would be forgotten quickly. It felt odd for him to be speaking to someone other than Nasya! 

The rider of the horse didn’t look down till he had brought the beast around beside the slaves and snarled, “You had do better to watch where you are going! How dare you!” he stopped, looking at the kneeling slaves, “Look at me, slaves, now!” 

Loki turned his face up but kept his eyes adverted recognising the voice. Tears pricked his eyes, it was his brothers trusted friend, Balder. Thor would finally know how low his once-brother had fallen. He tried to keep his composure but failed letting the tears slip from his eyes. He could have taken all the punishment and torture that Erik had for him, but for his once beloved family to find out this was his life now, that was more than he could bare!

“Prince Loki...?”

Balder slipped from his horse and touched Loki’s bare shoulder. The simple movement caused Loki to shudder, pull Nasya closer to him and draw in a sharp breath. 

Humiliation flooded him, “My Lord...” 

Balder could see the scars and deep bruises that littered Loki’s flesh. A particularly bad black eye had kept Loki’s eye mostly shut for the last few days, and Balder ran his finger gently over it, “My Prince, what has happened to you?” 

Loki let out a shallow breath and whispered as he hung his head in shame, “Only what I deserve, My Lord...”

Nasya looked up through her dark hair and Balder smiled kindly at her, “Hello, young one! And who are you?” 

She pressed herself into Loki in fear and whimpered causing her mother to tightened his grip around her, “My daughter, Nasya...” 

Balder went to stroke Nasya’s hair and Loki instinctively pulled her from his reach. He realised his action too late and looked up at Balder in terror, “My Lord... I’m... I’m so sorry... I... She... My daughter...” He knew he was babbling again but he couldn’t seem to stop. 

Balder shook Loki’s shoulders gently to break him from his panicked tirade, “Prince Loki, all is well!” 

He shook his downcast head, mumbling, trying to regain control of himself, “Not a prince... Not anymore... Slave, animal, nothing...” 

“What has really happened to you? Your face?” 

He held out his hand and helped Loki to his feet only just then seeing the slaves very pregnant belly. Balder swallowed, and Loki saw his jaw clench. That was never a good sign in his experience and he took a step away. 

Tears still trickled down Loki’s face as he waved his hand at where he had dropped the heavy parcels, “My Lord... I must return to my master... His... His supplies...” 

Balder just nodded, knowing he could do little to help the fallen prince, “Of course. I will tell your brother that I have seen you. He will be most happy that you are alive still. Your punishment has not sat well with him.” 

Loki nodded, his fate sealed, “Thank you, My Lord, that is most kind of you. More than I deserve.” 

He waited till Balder had gone on his way to pick up the packages. He could see damp spot in the heavy paper and he knew he was still crying. Loki only had the short walk back to the farm to collect himself. Master Erik could know nothing of this meeting upon their return home. 

Nasya stayed close by Loki’s side for the rest of the day scared from the unusual man and the effect he had had on her mother. 

————

Balder strode through the golden halls of Asgard’s palace and straight to Thor’s chambers. He thumped on the heavy golden doors. They swung open and he was greeted warmly by Thor and the Warriors Three. He didn’t smile, didn’t laugh but simply stated, “Friend, Thor. I have seen your brother, Loki, and fear all is not well with him.” He shook his head, “I fear he is broken not just in body, but spirit too...”


	8. Harvest Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s getting better for poor Loki, but he’s not out of the woods yet...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it’s taken a while to update. I have most of the story done but I’m tweaking it a little. I just have to make sure it still fits together. 
> 
> And always, any feedback is most welcome. I love getting your comments!!!

Once again Loki had been up all night with only the barest of rest. Between his duties on the farm, Erik’s harsh use and the constant bouts of morning sickness even at this late stage of pregnancy, Loki felt like death. His emancipated frame looked sicker and more frail than it ever had, and his protruding baby bump looked almost comical with how it was carrying on him. Loki sighed as the sun peaked through the hole in the barn roof and he pushed himself up giving his belly a soft rub. It was Harvest Day, the longest and hardest day of the year. Even Nasya, at barely two and a half years of age, had been put to work helping Loki. ‘If she could not work, then she could not stay’ were his Master’s exact words. 

The day started out as it usually would, with crisp morning air and the bright dawn sun shining down. Loki had even managed to find a little extra food for he and Nasya to eat as the day began to warm. They would need their energy. All the slaves were up early preparing as Erik slept typically late. They didn’t mind though, there was less tension in the air and things seems to flow better without him there. Anyway, the way Loki was feeling this day the less he saw of Erik the better. He was still limping from the harsh beating the night before and really had doubts he get through the day! Not working wasn’t an option, being sick wasn’t an option either. He had even been forced back to work by Erik the very day of both his children’s birth. No special treatment had been allowed to him for the pain or trauma he had been through.  
It wasn’t till later that day that the slaves noticed three cloaked figures that had appeared near the farm boundary. They did not move onto Erik’s land, just watched the workers from afar, observing. It caused a nervous hum through the group but the heavy workload kept them from worrying too much about them. They didn’t dare fall behind. Loki could feel heat in his skin from the prolonged time out under the sun and he rubbed his back willing his growing anxiety to leave. He could feel the tiredness and tension in his body at these strangers feeling something was coming, changes were never good on Erik’s farm. The next time Loki looked up the three figures had gone. 

When the fields had finally yielded all their crops to the slaves they began the long trek back to the main area of the farm. All of the slaves stayed together continuing to look around until they were away from the road. Safety in numbers was the best in any walk of life. Loki felt uneasy because of the unknown figures and called Nasya to him. He picked her up and kissed the top of her raven locks instructing her to stay very close by him for the rest of the day. It wasn’t uncommon for raiding parties to steal women and children, and a Nasya would hardly be missed by anyone but her mother. 

————

It was hours later and Loki still could not shake the sick and uncomfortable feeling that something was coming. He kissed Nasya’s head and hugged her to himself. It was a rare night that Erik hadn’t come to him for any sort of use and he was revelling in the quiet peace he could share with his daughter. He sat cross-legged on the hay covered floor gently carding his fingers through Nasya’s tangled hair. His nimble fingers teased out as many of the knots as he could find before grunting lightly as the babe within him kicked. Loki knew he had at least two or three months left to carry the child, and he couldn’t help but smile gently, “Your younger sibling is making themselves known this evening, my sweet...” He took her small hand and placed it over his taut skin just in time for her to feel another strong kick, “Did you feel that? A little brother or sister!” 

Nasya squealed with surprise and delight, and then placed both hands on his belly, tapping it expectantly for another kick. Loki laughed lightly at her innocent actions, “My sweet one, it does not work like that!” 

Loki smiled and hugged Nasya to him as they settled down to sleep on the hay. It was a rare event that they could spend this time together and his anxiety over the strangers forgotten for now. 

————

The sun wasn’t yet up when the barn door was slammed open and three Guards of the Realm strode in unannounced. Loki sat bolt upright and instantly clutched his daughter in his arms, his heart pounding in fear, and a sheen of sweat lightly beginning to cover his body.

“Prince Loki of Asgard?”

He didn’t quite know what to say so he knelt as best he could still holding Nasya, “My Lords... I am the slave once know as Loki of Asgard...” He let his hair cover his face not looking up, knowing better than that. The use of his former title cut a deep wound into him he thought long healed, “H-How... How may I serve you, my Lords?” 

Loki waited as they spoke quietly amongst themselves. Growing anxiety gnawed at him as the largest one pointed to Nasya, “The child? Who’s is she?”

His hands shook as he placed his daughter on the ground before him facing them and whispered, “Nasya, my daughter. Fathered by my Master, the Lord Erik, but... She is unclaimed by him...” His voice dropped to a lower tone, “My current pregnancy is fathered but as yet also unclaimed by my Master, the Lord Erik as well.”

The three figures muttered between themselves occasionally casting their eyes over Loki and his daughter. The closest simply stated, “Unexpected.” 

Loki felt his anxiety increase even more as Erik appeared in the doorway. He snarled, but said nothing as one of the guards stopped him, “You have failed in your contract, Lord Erik. The slaves will come with us.” 

Erik went to protest but a harsh look and the drawing of the closest guards sword had him closing his mouth. The Guards of The Realm held out a parchment for Erik to sign relinquishing his ownership and moments later Loki and Nasya were marched out of the barn. 

Loki kept Nasya in his arms knowing she would not be able to keep up with the punishing speeds their new guardians were setting. The Guards of the Realm set out on horseback with Loki walking chained at their side. He could barely keep up, the frequent tug at the heavy collar and his numerous stumbles on the rocky path showed this! Loki again wished he had better access to his siedir. His whole body ached from both holding Nasya and his heavy belly. Shifting Nasya onto his hip with the most comforting kiss he could manage, Loki winced as he rubbed his tender back and felt pain stab down his leg. 

The largest of the guards noticed his movement and stopped, “Are you unwell?”

Loki stopped and looked at them, startled, “My Lords... No!” He flushed deeply, ashamed that these men had seen such obvious weakness from him, he would have to improve much to survive whereever they were headed next! 

The guard narrowed his eyes, “You are in pain?”

Loki’s mouth went dry and felt his blood run cold, this was bad, “No, my Lord! I am just uncomfortable, my lord, that is all! I am well!” He continued rambling, clinging to Nasya even tighter, “Just, this pregnancy... It... Makes me...” 

Loki rubbed his forehead and swallowed as he felt his head swim. He had not been feeling well for days now. His eyes flickered a little and his vision narrowed, then darkened and he collapsed heavily to the ground. His most recent beating, the long walk in the hot morning sun, and the lack of food all contributing to him finally giving into the blackness that overwhelmed him. Nasya did not utter a sound as she fell with her mother, she just balled her fists into Loki’s ragged tunic and glared angrily at the men as she found her footing again with practiced ease.

Strong hands picked Loki and Nasya up and placed them with the riders. Loki passed in and out of consciousness for the rest of the journey back to Asgard’s capital. He could feel the strong grip of the guard holding him but found it surprising gentle, and not cruel. He moaned lightly and tried to shift himself but his arms were pinned gently beside him. Surprisingly, Loki was seated in the guards lap with his head resting on his shoulder but not in an uncomfortable way. Loki tried to lift his head to look around but barely managed to open his eyes. His head pounded. Everything was just so hot, and fuzzy, and confusing. He let out another moan and felt himself pass out again. 

When Loki finally reawakened his head still pounded. All he wanted was his daughter. And water. He reached out with his hands and felt only the familiar, cold stone flooring of his old palace cell. 

But no water.

And no Nasya...


	9. The Visit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not all visits are pleasant....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I’ve changed up what I was planning to do with my story. Hopefully you’ll enjoy it just as much! I’ll try to keep posting regularly for you! 
> 
> All comments are hugely appreciated as I love hearing your thoughts and ideas! 
> 
> Thanks for your support so far!!

Dread filled Loki. The palace dungeon was no place for children! What would happen to his? He felt panic rise in him and he screamed out for Nasya when he didn’t feel her presence in the cell. Loki crawled throughout the length and breadth of his dark enclosure in the vain hope that he might find some trace of his beloved daughter. His hands and legs were a bloody mess by the time he began screaming Nasya’s name again over and over. His voice now raw left him and he collapsed sobbing in a heap. He tried to breathe, but panic was threading itself through him making his chest too tight to do more than just wheeze. He knew he should calm down for the sake of his unborn child but he couldn’t! What would happen to Nasya without him there to protect her, or teach her? She was so young. What would happen to the child he currently carried, would that child be ripped from his arms at birth? He didn’t try to sleep. Instead Loki tried to keep himself on-guard using every ounce of his limited energy to listen out for sounds or mentions of Nasya, or hints of their plans for him. Try as he might, Loki only lasted moments before the stressful events of the day and his malnutrition caught up with him and he was passed out again utterly exhausted on the cold stone floor. 

————

Nasya hunched her tiny frame into the corner of her stone cell with a practiced fierceness that didn’t quite hide her fear. She had seen her mother abused enough times to know she should make herself as inconspicuous or as forgettable as possible. But where was her mother? Her eyes searched every inch of the dimly lit cell but could only make out the wooden door, a small plate of food, and a goblet of water. Nasya wasn’t silly, her mother had taught her well. The only food she ate was what her mother gave her. Her mother knew what food was safe! Nasya had seen Loki too many times forced to eat food laced with herbs or drugs that made him sick. She shuddered at the most recent memory turning her back to the door. 

No, she wasn’t silly, she would not eat. 

————

Loki was only unconscious for a short time this time. When he awoke there was a goblet of liquid beside him. He picked it up and sniffed it. It was a familiar smell, ginger and mint. Good for morning sickness he noted. He raised it to his nose again but couldn’t pick up on any other herbs or drugs in the liquid so he gambled and took a sip. It soothed his raw throat and felt good in his stomach. The constant nausea he’d been feeling began to dissipate and despite his aches and pains he began to feel slightly better. The goblet sat well in his hands and he finally bothered to look properly at it. It was ornate gold with green emeralds set in. It was the royal goblet that had been his when he had feasted with his family! His hands lost their grip and it clattered to the ground spilling the small amount of fluid left in it. Tears sprung to his eyes. That was beyond cruel. 

He crawled into the corner and pressed himself against the cool stones resting his head on his knees. He just wanted his daughter. He cried silently, his shoulders shaking, his hands fisted in his hair. Where was she? Not even the strong kick within him managed to soothe him. He rubbed the spot on his belly and prayed she was ok. 

Loki looked up when his cell door opened, “Nasya?” He knew it was wishful thinking but he didn’t care, “My daughter, please! Where is she? Can I see her? Please!” 

The shaft of light only allowed for the outline of the person entering his cell. They did not speak but hauled Loki up by the hair. He scrambled to get his feet under him as his hands flew to the fist in his hair, “Please! My Lord, Master!” 

A hand swiftly and painfully backhanded Loki’s cheek snapping his head back involuntarily. His hair pulled violently at the movement and he whimpered remembering his place. Loki felt his ragged clothing being peeled off him and he forced his body to relax folding his arms into the small of his back and leaving his pregnant belly vulnerable and overly exposed, “My Lord. Forgive me, please, I forgot myself.” 

Silence hung in the air as Loki’s new tormentor said nothing. He just pushed the slave against the stone wall and let out a low snarl. Loki couldn’t help but let out a frightened whimper and a few single words, “Don’t... Please...” 

Loki shut his eyes willing himself not to cry but when the large, rough hand thrust between his legs he let the tears fall. He could handle the rough treatment and humiliation as a slave, but here in the palace, so close to his former family? No, he couldn’t bear that! Loki let out a loud sob that earned him another stinging blow across his face. His abuser still said nothing, just grunted as he stroked himself and then thrust deeply into Loki. 

He willed himself not to cry out but the pain was overwhelming. Erik had been rough but quick, but this man was worse. The man pressed himself against Loki rubbing his hands over the swollen belly. That made Loki’s skin crawl. After his miscarriage Erik would barely even look at his belly so that had become somewhere only he and Nasya ever touched. Loki had managed to all but shut out the deep, tearing thrusts happening to him as his mind fixated on the large calloused hands cupping his flesh. Fear exploded through him, he was so weak now, and they were so strong! A strong copper smell now hung in the room and Loki let out a broken cry as he knew blood was now smeared over his thighs. His panic rose. Were they doing this to harm his unborn child? His heartbeat pounded in his chest and he let out a loud cry, “STOP! Please!” Loki went limp against the wall, the pain and fear now overriding everything else, “Please don’t hurt my baby! Please... Master...” He didn’t try to hide his tears or pain. His hands went to the rough hand still holding his hair and he tried to pull it loose, “Please, Master, I beg you, I beg you... My babe is innocent!” His voice broke and he began to sob uncontrollably. All that earned Loki was another slap and a hefty shove against the rough wall opening old wounds on his back. The man kept thrusting into Loki but thankfully only took a few short minutes to spill his hot seed into the slave. He pulled out and used Loki’s ragged clothing to clean himself then left, still without a word. 

Loki sunk to the floor and continued to sob. He covered his face with his hands and just let the shame and pain wash over him. Loki touched his thigh and felt the warm sticky mess of semen and blood on his skin. His sobs increased as he felt further over his skin. His abused entrance swollen and torn again. He knew that would take time to heal and now he had none of the powerful balm from the farm. 

The cell door swung open again and in strolled another man. He remained silent as well. The door was slightly more ajar this time and Loki dared to peak up from behind his hands. This guard was by far bigger than that last. 

Loki shrunk back against the stone wall, “M-Master?” He knew what was about to happen and he tried to mentally prepare, tried to begin to distance himself from the pain he knew would be coming. Loki, in that instance, gave up all fight and just focused on surviving. All he wanted to do was hold his daughters. He felt himself being pulled up and pushed firmly against the wall. He was limp, lifeless. This new tormentor whispered words into his ear but they didn’t register with his mind. He didn’t feel the pain of the guards thrusts, or the slaps to his face and torso. He was much faster than the first but Loki didn’t care. Pain was pain, and he was in far too much of it to care. He felt his body drop to the ground and he simply curled around his belly, weeping. 

Loki didn’t move when the door opened and his third, and then fourth abusers entered. By now he was bleeding severely and didn’t care. All he cared about was his unborn child so he focused everything on ensuring her survival. He didn’t feel the trusts into his body, he didn’t hear the words spoken to him, he didn’t feel the blows to his body. He just focused inwards concentrating on her movements within him. That’s all he could do. 

Loki lay unmoving in the same spot that he had been left in, his body blackened with bruises, and covered in blood and semen. He eventually began to regain consciousness. He tried to blink but found his eye now too swollen again. His body twitched and he let out a low moan, the pain finally penetrating his mental defences. His hands felt around the stone flooring in the vain hope that they’d left a little water, or a cloth, or even his daughter, but no... 

He had never felt so scared and lost as he did in that moment. 

————

The door opened again and all Loki could do was wrap his arms around his naked belly and sob. He didn’t try to beg, or plead, he just waited for the pain to start again. 

But there was no pain. 

Instead, a gentle hand lifted his head and a cup was pushed to his lips. Water, blessed water! He tried to speak but gentle fingers just pressed to his lips silencing him. He felt a soft cloth begin to clean his pained flesh, and he just lay back on the cold stone floor too tired to fight anymore. The door opened again and he startled. Gentle hands squeezed his thigh and hushed words settled him down again. A new set of hands took over from the ones working on him and he felt his thighs being spread and his abused holes put on display. Loki just sobbed harder. He was past the point of caring what happened to him now. 

But still there was no pain. 

The new hands touched and prodded in Loki’s most intimate parts and he only managed to catch a few words of the quiet whispers between the two; brutal, infection, the baby, the birth?

Gentle hands held Loki’s head again and set another cup against his lips. The fluid was different this time and Loki whined turning his head in fear. The hands tightened and the liquid was forced down his throat regardless. It didn’t burn like he had expected. It was almost soothing, calming. He felt his weary eyes begin to droop and he realised then he’d been drugged. He tried vainly to push the hands away as he weakened but they were far stronger than him. It wasn’t long before Loki’s sobs had stopped and his body lay on the floor, still and unconscious.


	10. Connections

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All is not lost for Loki and Nasya!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It’s a two chapter day today! Enjoy!!

Frigga nodded as she listened to the two healers. Her face neutral but her emotions anything but. She was glad that she had sent her best healers to her son. From what they were describing his treatment had been cruel and torturous for the years of his enslavement and it deeply concerned her that his child had been privy to the abuse as well. She thanked the healers as they left and set out for the dungeon. 

The hallways changed from light and airy, to dark and menacing. The air became stagnant and the only light available was from the flickering lamps on the wall. She stopped out the front of her sons cell and ordered it opened. The cell was so dark that she could just make out his outline in the dark. A lamp was placed in her hand and Frigga entered the room. 

She set the lamp beside Loki as she looked at his face. The swollen shut eye, the bruising, the blood. Frigga could smell the faint scent of copper in the room and frowned. How could anyone abuse such a heavily pregnant being, slave or not?! She stroked his cheek trying to remember her son happy, and healthy!

Her eyes traveled down his broken body and she lay a hand on his belly. Loki let out a moan at the touch and whispered, ‘Mother...’ but did not wake. She felt a light kick of the baby and smiled, at least the child was still strong! Frigga knew Loki would be a great mother to his children, she just wished that one day she would be able to be their grandmother. 

She looked at the old rags he wore crumpled beside him and recognised it as the tunic he had worn as a prince. She also noted the heavy iron cuffs still around his fragile neck and wrists, and the welts and old scarring beneath them. She took his hand, raising it to her lips, “My son, I am so sorry...” 

Frigga stood, looking around the room and then called out to the guards, “Guard, where is the child?” 

The guard pointed, “Down the corridor, Majesty.”

She kissed Loki’s hand again and picked up the light, “Take me to her.” 

————

Frigga stood outside the cell containing Nasya. It had a little more light filtering through but Frigga still held the lit lamp, “Open it.” 

The door opened loudly and she could see a tiny shape pressed into the corner. Frigga gasped, she was just a tiny child! The Queen walked into the cell and placed the lamp down in the middle of the room seeing the untouched food, and the petrified look on the little girls face. 

She didn’t move further into the cell but knelt down and held out her hand, “Hello, little one...” 

Nasya didn’t move. She knew better. Mumma wasn’t here, Mumma needed to be there. But where was her Mumma! 

Frigga let her hand drop after a few moments, “I know you’re scared, child, but I won’t hurt you...” 

Nasya still didn’t move, she just pressed herself more against the stone wall. She knew people lied! She had seen the lies herself! 

Frigga tried another tact, “I know your mother, little one...”

That got Nasya’s attention, and her head snapped to look directly at Frigga. 

The Queen smiled and continued, “Would you like to see your mother?” 

The little girl nodded. She missed her Mumma’s, and she was so scared! Thoughts usually too mature for someone so young to know whirled through her mind. What would happen to her if she went with the stranger? Should she trust this woman? Nasya wrung her hands in her lap and whined. 

Frigga watched Nasya concerned that such a young child should show such fear and anxiety already. She caught the food and water in the corner of her eye again, “What is your name, little one?” 

Nasya shook her head averting her eyes back down to the ground and sinking to her knees. She barely spoke to anyone except her mother now. 

“Do you want some water?” Frigga stood and picked the items up moving slightly closer to her small granddaughter. Setting them down she smiled, “How about I have a sip, and then you have a sip...” Reaching out with her siedir, Frigga could tell the food and water was fresh and fine. She took a sip of the water and held it out for Nasya, “See, child, it is safe...” 

Nasya studied Frigga’s face and gingerly took the cup in her grubby fingers. She watched the older woman as she lifted the cup to her lips. Water, fresh water. Nasya quickly finished the water and placed the cup beside Frigga. She couldn’t stop her eyes from wandering between the small bowl of oats and this strange woman. 

Frigga lifted the bowl and did the same process. She took a small spoonful and then held it out for her granddaughter. Nasya took the food easier this time and ate greedily. It had been days, if not weeks, since they’d had anything filling to eat and Nasya was hungry. Loki still managed to produce just enough milk to substitute Nasya’s lack of actual food but even that was now thin and barely had any sustenance. 

Nasya had oats all over her face and Frigga couldn’t help but laugh gently. She pulled a fine cloth from her pocket and went to clean the little girls face. Nasya pulled back with a muffled shriek and pressed herself to the wall. Frigga pulled her hand back shocked! She had thought the tiny child safe from the torments inflicted upon her mother. She rose and picked up the lamp bringing it closer. Only then did she see the bruises and cuts that marked the child’s flesh. She sat down in front of Nasya. Frigga reached out but stopped short of actually touching the child, “I will not harm you, sweet child...” She reached out slowly again and touched Nasya’s hair as memories of Loki came back to her again. The soft, dark hair and soft, fair skin felt just like her son at that age. It was natural that they would be similar, but she just hadn’t expected it to be so familiar and her voice almost faltered, “See child, I said I would not harm you...” 

Nasya whimpered but when no pain came she opened her eyes and looked at Frigga. She unclenched her fists from the tattered tunic she wore and pressed them to the wall instead. She allowed Frigga to clean her face but didn’t relax until she moved away. The Queen brought the lamp a little closer so she could see the marks of Nasya’s skin better. The child might have a layer of grime on her but her wounds were mercifully clean and tended to. She could see that her mother had taken good care of her and healed her as best she could. It did cross Frigga’s mind as to why Loki hadn’t used his healing abilities for them both. Then she remembered the fine, gold cuffs. The Allfather had bound Loki’s magical siedir to the cuffs and his owner, and given his owner full power over him. They could give, or take Loki’s magic from him, and it would seem that his prior owner had not allowed the fragile slave any magic, at all... 

The Queen took Nasya’s hand in hers and pressed it to her own cheek. The tiny, cool hand was still shaking as she let it go. Frigga placed her hand over her heart, “Your mother must love you dearly, child.” Nasya nodded, her mother told her every day! Frigga smiled at that, “Good... Did your mother tell you about his mother, the Queen called Frigga?” The small girl nodded so Frigga continued, “Did your mother tell you that she loves him very much?” Nasya nodded again. Frigga felt tears prick at her eyes, “Did your mother tell you about her?” 

Nasya nodded and then spoke softly pointing a finger up, “Mumma said... She watch over Asta...” 

Confusion crossed Friggas face, “Asta, who’s Asta?”

Nasya sat on the ground and hugged her knees and spoke even more softly, “Sister. Master put her in Mumma’s belly... He hurt Mumma and then Asta went to stars... She’s stars now...” 

Frigga pressed the back of her hand to her mouth as a tear slipped from her eye. How could Odin give Loki over to the care of someone so cruel? Loki had done evil things but did he really deserve this? Even now she had her doubts that Loki had even been in control of himself in New York at the time. She composed herself and smiled, “Do you know who I am, child?”

Nasya looked at the kind woman. She had glowing skin and eyes that shone like the stars. She frowned and looked down worriedly, “No...” 

She dared to touch Nasya cheek, “I am Frigga...”

Nasya’s frown lifted slightly at the kind touch, it not quite registering the connection, “Can we see Mumma now?” 

Frigga sighed, sadly, “Yes, child, we can!”

————

Frigga stormed into the grand throne room of the king demanding an audience with her husband. She had just seen her tortured son and met her first grandchild. The servants had scurried out and the few mingling dignitaries made their hurried apologies and left as well. They knew better than to stay when the Queen was fuming. Even with the doors shut Frigga’s voice could be heard echoing down the long corridors. She was not pleased. The fight went on for close to an hour but when Frigga left she seemed unhappy still, but satisfied. 

————

When Loki finally roused again he was clothed back in his tatty tunic and Nasya had thankfully been left in the cell with him. It was the first thing his weak siedir managed to instinctively latch onto, “Nasya!” Loki clutched her to himself and began to sob uncontrollably. He had never been so scared in his entire life as when he could not find his child. All manner of things could have happened to her, and he would have had no control or say! Nasya smiled and petted his hair gently knowing that would help calm him. She was well used to her mothers tears by now and had learnt long ago how to help soothe him. He kept holding her as he crept to the corner of the cell and curled up. His body shook uncontrollably but he refused to even look at the food and drink that had been left. He was far too weak to check the small amount of food for drugs or herbs. 

After a few moments Loki had calmed enough to check his daughter for any new wounds. Mercifully there were none. He did notice a cloth in her hand and he gently tugged on it. Nasya let go and Loki did his best to see it. His eye was still swollen shut and it was very dark but he knew the touch of the pattern of the embroidery by heart. He thought he’d dreamt it when his mother had come to him, but she really had! He clutched Nasya to him in a tight hug and then gave her back to the cloth, “You met your grandmother, precious one...” 

Nasya nodded and then went to the food and drink. She carried them over to Loki and nudged at him to eat. Loki marvelled at just how clever she was for only two and a half. 

“No dear, its not safe for us...” 

Nasya tilted her head and offered him the food again with a stubborn shove. 

“Dearest...” 

Nasya sat with a whine, her belly rumbling again even though she had recently had the small bowl of oats. 

Loki couldn’t help his stomach rumbling also and with a sigh he picked up the goblet. More ginger and mint water. Tears welled in his eyes and he rested back against the wall. His mother hadn’t forgotten him. Maybe it was worth the risk, just this once. Nasya settled beside him and he ate a little of the fruit and picked at the nuts and seeds making sure that she ate her fill of both first though. She crawled into his lap and rested her head on his belly and fell asleep. Loki stroked her hair and they sat in peace for a while. 

Loki looked up as the cell door opened. He was exhausted, and the well hidden sedative in the ginger and mint water that he had missed was definitely taking effect. One guard gently picked up the sleeping Nasya and the other helped Loki to his feet. Loki stumbled over the cobblestones in his sedated state so the guard hoisted him up and onto his shoulder as well. The touches were gentle, even the one on his back steadying him as they were carried. He whined, trying to reach for Nasya but the drug finally took full effect and he passed out. 

————

Loki moaned and rubbed his face. He stretched out and found Nasya still asleep beside him. He swallowed thickly and pushed himself up. His body still ached but for once he couldn’t feel anything new. He moaned again and tried to open his eye. It was still swollen shut and refused to open. 

Something was different though. 

He frowned and moved his hands along the ground, it was soft, plush even. The room was light, and the air clean. He reached out with his siedir, they were no longer on Asgard!


	11. Midgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki’s not on Asgard anymore...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this before realising I hadn’t finished proof reading it! *facepalm* if you See anything glaringly obvious then please do let me know!!

Tony Stark was not impressed. 

He was currently sitting in the conference room of Stark Tower reading over an all binding contract that gave him complete control and ownership of the war criminal he knew as Loki, Prince of Asgard, and his offspring. He rolled his eyes and tossed the contract down. Owner, what the hell! Like Loki was some sort of tame person that would just sit back, obey! The Loki he remembered had been full of fire, and anger, and life! The Loki he remembered was not a slave. It had been almost 5 years since the attack on New York but it was still very fresh in his mind. His anger bubbled near the surface but he gritted his teeth and played nice for the ornately dressed Vikings in front of him. 

Tony waved his hand over the parchment, “So, you’re telling me that if I sign this thing I ‘OWN’ Loki and some bastard kid of his?”

The lead Asgard warrior nodded, “Yes Stark, you will take ownership of the slaves.”

“For how long? And why me?” Tony folded his arms across his chest, his fingers drumming on his arm. 

The warrior spoke again, “It has been determined that due to the slaves royal upbringing and Jotun heritage that he and his offspring are no longer safe on Asgard. The Allfather knows of your reputation from Prince Thor, and deemed you worthy.” 

“So because he’s a pampered prince he now gets to keep being pampered. What a joke!” Tony rolled his eyes, “And if I say no, what then?”

It was the other warrior that spoke this time, “They will be returned to the dungeons on Asgard and then executed.” 

“Executed?” Tony frowned and sat back in his chair a bit, “That’s a bit extreme, don’t you think?”

“The slave has no place on Asgard, and if he has no place here on Midgard then he is worthless. Worthless items are destroyed. Orders of the Allfather.” 

Tony swallowed, “And the child?”

“The girl will share the same fate as the slave.”

He shook his head, “You’ll kill a child? A little girl?” 

The guard shrugged, “We will terminate the slave and its offspring.”

“But a child... A little girl...?” 

The guard shrugged, “Slaves. We will terminate the slaves.” 

Tony rubbed his face his mind racing, “Can I think about this for a bit?” 

The warriors looked at each other and spoke softly then addressed Tony, “We will return in one hour. Farewell for now, Stark.” 

There was a rumbling and then what Tony had learnt were the colours of the bifrost opening appeared and the two warriors were gone. 

“Well, shit...” Tony stood and walked to the window. He looked out over the horizon of New York. It was all but rebuilt from the invasion and looked just as remarkable as it always had. On one hand Loki was a war criminal and deserved punishment, but death? And the child, damning a small child to death because of the actions of her father? Tony shook his head, he couldn’t do that. More importantly, he would never do that, never to an innocent. He just couldn’t. He knew what his decision was going to be, he just hoped that it was the right one. 

————

The room was warm. Loki wasn’t used to that now. He had gotten used to hard stone floors, rough hay bales, and icy rain and snow. The vision was starting to clear a bit in his one open eye and he looked around. The room did not look familiar, but yet he had a strong feeling he had been in this place before. The memory floated just out of reach as though dancing along with his siedir. He felt nauseous again as the effects of the blurred vision and drugged ginger and mint water re-emerged. He pushed himself to sit up and regretted it as his head swam and an even stronger surge of nausea hit him. His eyes searched for anything in the tiny room that he could use as a sick bucket. There was nothing. All he could do was move the still sleeping Nasya to a protected spot and breath deeply. He had no idea where he was, and no idea what their new owner was like. The nausea rose in his chest then throat and try as he might he began to throw up. His body, suddenly sweaty and shivering again, betray him as he continued to heave. This was not a good start. Soon he was just dry retching on the carpeted floor, and the only thing coming up now was bile. What little nourishment he’d hoped to keep down to feed Nasya with over the next few days gone. The stink of his vomit wafted over him and he gagged again but nothing more came up. Loki simply didn’t have the energy to move from where he was by the pool of sick. His eyes shut and he waited hopefully for the already returning nausea to pass. He rubbed his hands on the carpet, the softness and texture surprisingly soothing to him. All he could hope for was that his new master would be merciful and forgive this indiscretion without using his body too much. Fear for his unborn child, and fear for Nasya controlled much of what he did now, but fear still couldn’t stop him from falling into much needed sleep again, the remnants from the sedative still working in his exhausted body. 

————

The warriors returned exactly on the hour to find Tony standing beside the chair with the parchment signed already. He tossed their half of the documents to them, “All signed, boys.” 

The warriors nodded and handed Tony a large, iron key, “For the slave’s shackles if you wish.” 

Tony looked at the key a little startled, “Shackles... For real?”

The warriors nodded, “The slave has been bound as is customary on our world. You may remove them if you wish and replace them with your own. That is your right at their new owner.” The warriors stood to leave, “All is written in the contract. Any further questions, Stark?” 

Tony shook his head, “Nope.” He held up his copy of the parchment, “All here. Just some light reading.”

The warriors moved to leave just as Tony called out, “Hey, yeah, actually I do have a question! Where are they?” 

“We placed the slaves in a storage room on this floor as your residence does not seem to have cells or a holding area. They are not chained but have been sedated, so are secured.” 

“Cells, as in prison cells? The tower doesn’t have a prison!” Tony pinched the bridge of his nose and shook his head, “Sedated? Wow! Thanks boys.”

The warriors farewelled Tony and left. He slumped down into the chair just to hear JARVIS’s automated voice chime through, “Sir, it appears the slave known as Loki has briefly awoken. He is currently throwing up in the utility room.” 

“Well shit!”


	12. Stark

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They finally meet Tony, but how will it go?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not a dark Tony fic, there will hopefully be another one in me that will go that way! Lol!! He may seem a bit that way for a while but he’s just trying to deal with his own emotions and PTSD of the situations that happened! 
> 
> And can we really blame him for that? Please keep your comments and feedback coming!! They are soooooo appreciated and helpful!!

Tony let the door slam open. The ‘slave’ might be sick, but it was still Loki, and he was still angry about the whole situation. When he looked into the room, the said slave was curled up unconscious in the middle of the small room again with a stinking patch of vomit beside him. There was no sign of the child and he didn’t honestly care to look for her. He strode to Loki and nudged him firmly in the shoulder with his foot, “Hey, Princess, wake up!” 

Loki moaned and rubbed his face, his head was thick from the drug making it hard to focus and it took a moment for him to register the words. The voice... 

That voice! 

He snapped to attention and pushed himself quickly into a kneeling position. His heart pounded, “M-Master...?” His mind reeled, Tony Stark was his new master! 

“Yeah, something like that. Where’s the girl?” 

Loki felt lightheaded and swayed slightly hoping that Tony wouldn’t see it. He didn’t lift his eyes but held out his hand and whispered, “Nasya, come here...” The little girl crawled out from her hiding spot and hid behind her mother not daring to even look at the strange man. 

Tony let his eyes fall over the sight before him and they stopped on his belly, “Well, Loki, you’ve definitely put on some weight in an odd spot there, haven’t you...”

Loki instinctively hunched and wrapt his arms around his waist pulling Nasya to his front and encircling her within his grip as well. He didn’t know quite what to say, “Yes, Master...” He hugged himself tighter feeling panic begin to thread itself into him again, “How may we serve you? What tasks do you wish us to complete, Master?” Loki could feel his body begin to sweat and shake, and he just hoped that he could keep it together. Another wave of nausea hit him and he gagged unsuccessfully trying to hide it. 

He frowned at Loki and then smirked, “Tasks? Oh yeah, that’s right, I own you now...” He took a few steps back when Loki gagged, his smirk falling into more of a disgusted scowl, “Well, Loki, that depends on you.” He took another step back trying to get a better look at Loki’s belly, “How does that even work? You’re a guy... can Thor?” He chuckled at the image of a pregnant Thor but then turned his head back to Loki, “Look. I don’t know what my plan is for you yet. This wasn’t exactly on my list of things to do this week, or year.” His nose wrinkled at the bile smell rising from the carpet, “Did you really have to do that on the carpet?” 

Loki swallowed, “I’m sorry, Master... Forgive me...” The mention of his brothers name made him tense and his voice quieted a little more, “I was adopted from Jotunheim as a small babe. My biology is different to that of Prince Thor’s.” 

Tony pressed his lips together, “Adopted... That makes sense...” He placed his hands on his hips and thought quickly, “So, here’s the deal for now. You two keep out of trouble and do what I tell you, when I tell you and we’re good, ok?” 

Loki nodded, “Yes, Master...”

————

Tony had shown Loki to a small, spare room he normally kept for when he couldn’t be bothered going back up to the penthouse to sleep. It was basic but still had more than anything two slaves could ask for: a plush queen-sized bed, a small but clean en-suite, a small sitting area fitting an armchair and TV, and the view. Tony had to admit that the view from that room was amazing.

He had then shown his new slaves around, or should he say he had shown Loki around as the tiny girl in his arms hid away. Tony did notice how Loki swayed unsteadily occasionally and rubbed his belly. He didn’t say anything because frankly he couldn’t bring himself care. He could see the rough treatment littering Loki’s flesh but the dark-haired man was a god and could heal himself with just a click of his fingers, not to mention his advanced healing abilities like Thor’s. Over-the-top displays of vulnerability to get his pity wouldn’t roll with him. Nope, not with this red and gold bunny, not with Ironman, and not with Anthony ‘Tony’ Stark. 

The second last area he showed them was the laundry. Not that he used it much himself but it would be useful for Loki and the girl. Tony pointed out the cleaning products and Loki flushed at the reminder of his weakness. 

The area he showed them last was the top penthouse. Loki’s eyes widened as he looked around. The floor gleamed and the full ceiling height windows had an almost 360° view of the city. It was amazing. 

And terrifying...

The last time Loki had been in this spot it had been bad as well. He only had hazy memories, which were more like a dream state than anything. All he remembered was pain and fear, and he realised that was his constant state now. His arms tightened around Nasya as another, stronger wave of nausea hit him and his knees buckled slightly making his heart pound faster. Either the sedative was really doing a number on him, or he’d just become weaker than he thought, or possibly both. 

“Hey, Princess! You there?” Tony clicked his fingers several times in front of Loki’s glazed over eyes and watched the slave jump. 

Loki dropped to his knees, his head bowed, still clutching Nasya, “Master, forgive me! Please!” He couldn’t help but sway from side to side as lightheadedness washed over him. His constant state of anxiety and malnutrition taking its toll and he collapsed. 

Tony inhaled slowly and growled in annoyance, “Oh, just get up, Loki!” 

Nasya looked up from where she had landed with Loki and glared at him with more fear in her features than she realised, “Leave ‘lone!” The tiny child wrapt her arms around Loki’s neck and buried her face in his hair. She didn’t know where to go, or what to do in this new place and a tear rolled down her cheek. 

“What the hell! I’m being sassed by a tiny alien!” Frustrated, Tony walked to the window and stared out till guilt got the better of him and he filled a glass with water and headed back to Loki. He battered Nasya gently away from Loki and slapped his cheek in an attempt to wake him. 

Loki moaned without waking fully, “Master... Please...”

Tony slapped him again harder this time and Loki’s eyes flickered open. He looked up at the roof realising he was on the floor, “Oh...” He felt ashamed of his weak body and sat up shakily taking the offered water in both hands and taking a sip, “Forgive me, Master, please...” 

Tony stood back up with his hands on his hips, “If you’re going to spend more time unconscious than awake, this isn’t going to work.”

Loki scrambled to his knees, “Forgive me, please, Master! It... It is just the remnants of the sedative, it will wear off...” He could feel the tears prick at his eyes. If he couldn’t work here they would get sent back to Asgard as worthless, and he knew what happened to worthless slaves! He could feel the fear escalate within him and take a vice-like grip around his chest. 

“Fine, whatever. Just keep up the tours almost over.” 

Loki stood shakily picking up Nasya, again fighting the urge to throw up. He gave his daughter the rest of the water and stayed close to Tony as he showed them the living areas, kitchen and sleeping areas on that floor. 

Tony paused when they arrived back to the elevator, “It’s simple, Loki, I don’t want you here, but I won’t let a kid be killed, no ‘executed’, because I’m pissed at their father!” 

Loki just nodded, clutching Nasya tighter. Once again she had saved his life just by existing. He kept listening to Tony trying to stay calm. 

“It’s just peachy that you’ve got a kid and another one on the way, but really? You really thought that was a smart move? You should have been more responsible! It’s called contraception here on Earth! From what I understand from Thor, you have your precious magic that I’m sure could have done something about that. Just don’t think that you’ll get special treatment because you were so irresponsible!” Tony could feel the stress beginning to form across his shoulders and back already, “And don’t think that a few scratches and bruises are going to make me forget the carnage that you caused last time you were here!” Anger was rising in Tony now, “You know how much trouble you caused, how many LIVES that were lost?” He took a step towards Loki causing the god to take a step back, “Do you know what you did here? The effect that you had? Five years... FIVE YEARS, Loki! It’s taken FIVE YEARS to get back to some sort of normal, and now you come here and expect me to look after you like a spoiled rich-kid? As far as I’m concerned you’re a war criminal here, and deserve all the punishment you‘ve got!” 

All Loki could do was gulp for air and step back until his back touched the smooth wall and he was forced to stop. Anthony Stark may be the shorter of the two men, but in this instance Loki felt like he was an ant and his master a towering titan. The anger and ferociousness pouring off the man in this moment was truly terrifying. 

Tony closed more of the gap between them and snarled slamming his hand against Loki’s head dinting the plaster wall, “The ONLY reason you’re not in a S.H.I.E.L.D holding cell right now is because of that little girl you’re holding! Remember that!” 

Loki nodded again accepting the berating letting a single tear roll down his cheek that he sneakily dried with Nasya’s hair, “I’m sorry, Master, I’m so sorry...” He took a shuddering breath in trying to calm himself, “Master, I-“

Tony rolled his eyes and snapped harshly not caring to hear anymore, “No! Go back to the room. Have a shower or bath or something because you both stink. You’re disgusting, Loki!” 

Loki shied away from Tony and the sudden outburst clutching Nasya and just nodded, the words falling from his lips forgotten. He was beginning to feel nausea again and the anxiety of this new situation was becoming overpowering. He needed to regroup, to process, and above all, figure out how he and Nasya were going to survive. 

Tony Stark would be their master now, and Loki was sure that meant more pain.


	13. A Rare Luxury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bath time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Just reaffirming that this isn’t a DarkTony story! He’s just an emotional Tony trying to deal with his issues! It might seem like there’s a bit of emotional yo-yo-ing for a bit, but it will settle down!
> 
> I’m also trying to make the chapters longer, and as always your comments and feedback is really appreciated!! They spur this woman on! 😊👌
> 
> I hope you enjoy!

Tony left them at the elevator and the two slaves found their way back to their new home. 

When the door shut behind Loki he sunk to the ground and let out the pained tears that he had been barely holding in. His body shook and he didn’t try to quiet himself. Nasya just rested her head on his chest and sucked her thumb, her body raising and falling rhythmically with his. It was a long time before Loki calmed down and he rubbed his face still feeling anxious and unsure. He kissed Nasya’s head and cuddled her, “Mumma’s just being silly again, baby...” 

He cupped her face and forced a wide smile across his biting back his still threatening tears, “Let’s have a bath!” It had just dawned on Loki that Nasya had only ever bathed under the cold tap in the barn! That she had never experienced hot water or the scents and smells that went with it! He suddenly had doubts, should he let her experience that sort of rare luxury only to have it ripped away if Stark sold them? 

Nasya tilted her head, “Bath, Mumma?” 

Loki kept the forced smiled and decided in that instant that Nasya deserved at least some happy memories, “Yes, Precious One, a bath!” 

He pushed himself up the wall with effort and waddled to the en-suite. It was already getting harder to walk with this pregnancy, plus the harsh use of the last few days were beginning to put strain on his already fragile body. He rubbed the small of his back and tried unsuccessfully to stretch to find some relief. Loki ignored his dull pain for now and set about looking at what had been left for them. He was surprised to see liquid soap, shampoo and conditioner, some other toiletries, a brush and plush towels! He didn’t dare touch the white towels with his filthy skin yet. Nasya watched her mother and then reached out and touched the automatic tap. She gasped and pulled her hand away but Loki just laughed gently. He mimicked her action and soon they were playing and laughing together, something they hadn’t been able to do for a while. Loki hugged Nasya and blew kisses against her skin making her giggle. It was music to his ears and he wished they could just freeze that moment forever. 

Hot water was something Nasya had never experienced and she was fascinated by it. Loki let her turn the tap on and off for a while before leaving it on to run the bath. He dared to tip just a tiny amount of the liquid soup into the water and before long they were sitting face-to-face basking in the warmth of the water. Loki might be Jotun but he had been brought up as an Æsir Prince of Asgard, and he had bathed in only the finest of warm, scented waters. 

————

Loki was wrapt in one of the large, fluffy towels with another around his shoulders. The air-conditioning created a lovely ambient temperature but he missed having a covering over his skin. He had always preferred long sleeves and soft layers, in contrast to Thor’s bare arms and armour. Looking through the few items of clothing left in the cupboard Loki selected a couple for Nasya. As she finally hopped out the bath he wrapt her in the other fluffy towel and began drying her. She looked so different without the ever constant film of grime that had covered her for most of her life, and her smell! Her smell! Loki could finally breath in her pure, precious scent again without the traces of hay, and sweat, and dirt, without the memories of Erik. 

There was a knock at their door and he froze. What did Stark want now? Was it even Stark? He’d been given clear instructions to get them both clean! He nervously ran his hand through his now long, damp hair as he went and opened the door. Stark had become so angry at their last meeting that he didn’t dare waste time, “Master...?” 

Tony looked at Loki now he was clean, “You look better. You smell better, too.”

Loki blushed slightly tugging the towel around his shoulders a bit tighter, “Thank you, Master, you have been more than generous with your provisions.” 

Tony just shrugged, “Wasn’t hard. It was already in there.” He waved at the doorway, “I forgot something in here.”

Loki took a quick step back feeling the wall behind him and dropped to his knees with his head down, his heart rate sprinting away. He flushed yet again, embarrassed at blocking the doorway of his own masters property, “Of course, Master! Sorry, Master! This is your house! It is your space!” 

“It’s ok, Loki, it’s been quite the day.” Tony rolled his eyes and tossed a small jar down to him, “Ointment. For the girl, if she needs it. Cuts and scraps and things, you know.” He didn’t have to like the situation but he wouldn’t let the little girl suffer, Loki on the other hand... 

Tony wandered into the small room and looked around. It already had signs of life in it and he couldn’t help but smile at Nasya when he saw her. Loki scrambled to place himself between her and Stark and began to get nervous, “We will be back in our normal attire once it is dry, Sir!” He ran his hands over the plush fabric realising now that the soft towel covering his shoulders must be seen as presumptive act. Who was he to hide his body from his master? But still, Loki’s fingers dug into the soft fabric needing the coverage and reassuring pressure of it even more in that moment. 

“I don’t care what you wear so long as you wear something!” Tony saw what he was looking for, “There it is. I’ve been looking for this.” He reached down and picked up his StarkPad that had fallen under the armchair, “Got interrupted a while back by a few new house guests and left it here.” 

Loki nodded, not making eye contact, knowing it was his arrival that had interrupted their new master, “Sorry...” He wrung his hands feeling suddenly even more exhausted, the warm water, and lack of food taking its toll. 

Tony watched Loki carefully, “I want you and the girl up and in the penthouse foyer at 8am sharp tomorrow morning. Got it.” 

Tony’s eyes wandered to the heavy wrist cuffs and neck collar that Loki still worn and he remembered the key. He’d have to think about those before removing them. 

“Yes, thank you, Master...” 

After Tony left, Loki ensured Nasya was dry and each of her wounds carefully cleaned and covered with the ointment that Tony had given him. It didn’t smell of anything bad, and Nasya seemed ok with it, curious if anything. He then placed the damp towels up to dry and pulled out a plain black t-shirt for her. She squirmed as her mother pulled it over her head and let it drop around her. Loki couldn’t help but grin at how cute she was and then tried to figure out how to make it fit better. He finally knotted the shirt a few places down her back making an awkward dress for her. It was still better than the scrappy tunic she’d be wearing for more than a year now. The new fabric was butter soft, and it provided more warmth and covering than she’d ever had. There was nothing provided that would fit Loki and his swollen belly at this stage so he just wrung his old tunic out as best he could and hoped it would dry quickly. 

Absently rubbing his belly, Loki wondered what they would be doing tomorrow. He just hoped Stark would be accomodating of his pregnancy, though he doubted that. He looked over to Nasya who had already curled up and fallen asleep in the middle of the soft bed. She was so beautiful! He’d spent nearly an hour gently prying the knots from their heads and now her hair, clean and brushed, lay soft across her shoulders. He was truly thankful for her, even at the cost it had come at. 

————

Tony paced the lab. He had no idea what he was doing and was growing more and more frustrated. Even the loud AC/DC blaring through the speaker systems didn’t manage to distract him as he tinkered. 

Loki was in his home...

Loki and his child was in his home...

A very pregnant Loki and his child was in his home...

He couldn’t just forgive what had happened and what Loki had done, but he wouldn’t let a man and his children be slaughtered. 

He needed to talk to Thor.


	14. A Mistake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What were you thinking, Loki?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, you get two chapters today! I had surgery again yesterday so feel like spoiling you to make myself feel better! Lol. Im going to tweak the story a bit from this point so updates might be a bit slower till I figure everything out. But hopefully it should be pretty quick!   
> Enjoy!!!!  
> PS, what pairings with Loki do you love to hate?

They had been in their room for a while now but Loki was too anxious to sleep. Nasya had no issues with it however, and had been sleeping soundly for an hour now. Loki sat in the armchair starring out the window. Every now and then he would press his palm against the cool glass wishing he had access to the outside. The even temperature was fine, but as odd as it was he missed the soft breeze and warmth of the Asgardian sun against his skin, he had gotten so used to finding just those small pleasures in his life. One that he was now dearly missing was his closeness to nature. The soft and reassuring breeze would act as a balm for him, the air would dance over his latest wounds all but wrapping him in their embrace as his skin tingled and he felt the land give to him at least a small portion of her power to strengthen him in his distress. Being tied to this room without access to fresh air, and warm sun, and the gentle wind was almost suffocating for him now. 

Loki was still wrapt in the soft towels. They were comforting, and warm, and he hadn’t thought he would ever feel even slightly that again. His stomach rumbled loudly and he sighed. He definitely felt lightheaded and nauseous but they had not been offered food from their new owner yet. They had water from the bathroom so that was a least small mercy. 

The towel split slightly revealing just a touch of his belly and he could see some new, deep, red stretch marks. He rubbed the tight skin with a deep sigh, he really hated being pregnant this time. The constant morning sickness and back pain hadn’t helped, and then the added bonus of the constant abuse from Erik and their lack of food had made him even weaker. He knew his body was littered with scars and injuries and he longed to hide away somewhere safe with Nasya to just rest and heal. 

His mind went to the upcoming birth. He definitely wasn’t looking forward to that. Overwhelming pain and fear, that’s all the birth was to him. Rubbing his face Loki began to think of what he’d need. Water, blankets, a wrap... That’s all he’d needed last time, but last time he didn’t have an almost three year old child to worry about. 

His mind drifted again. 

To more pain, a deeper, excruciating pain. To shortly after the birth of Asta when Erik had taken him brutally again too soon. He shuddered, wrapping his arms around himself praying to the Norms yet again to protect even just his precious Nasya. The slave girl that had helped him on Asgard was no longer something he could hope for, and he very much doubted that even if Stark had other slaves they would be willing to help. He clenched his hands into fists. Would this master be just as cruel? Would Stark expect the same? Would Stark expect him to shed his blood, sweat and tears, and then continue on like nothing happened? The other slaves on Erik’s farm had seen his harrowed expression and at least taken pity on him after Asta’s birth, and let him rest. He tried to suppress another shudder that worked it’s way up his body but failed. Loki’s last thought as he finally drifted to a fitful sleep was that they were truly exposed and very alone... 

————

Loki didn’t sleep very well at the best of times now. Always on high alert for danger, for the needs of Nasya, or just wracked by the nightmares that came every night. He had gotten less than half an hour when Nasya stirred and he awakened immediately. 

She stretched out on the bed and yawned, “Mumma?” 

Loki pushed himself out of the comfortable chair and went to her, “Yes, Dearest?” 

He rubbed his belly feeling a pain deep in his side which then radiated across the rest of the bulge. He’d already started to have false contractions a few days ago and he just hoped the babe would wait just a bit longer to come. He would do anything, give anything, in his power to ensure the safety of his children, born or unborn, not that he had much to offer now... 

Nasya held out her hands, “Is angry man owner now?”

He sighed, “Precious One...” Loki lay down beside her and she turned to face him, “Yes, Anthony Stark is our master now.” 

She snuggled into him and whispered, “Why so angry?”

He sighed, how to explain so much that he still could not, “A long time ago, before I had you, I did some very bad things...” He stroked her soft curls, “A bad man got inside my mind, and he made me do those very bad things. Things that I could not control...” 

Nasya looked concerned and reached out touching his temple, “Bad man still there, Mumma?” 

Loki smiled, still stroking her hair, “No, baby... The bad man left my mind a long time ago...” 

She squeezed his cheeks and kissed his lips, “Good!” Nasya cuddled closer to him her brow narrowing, “Will new Master hurt, Mumma?” 

“I don’t know, Precious One, I hope not...” He kept stroking Nasya’s hair until she had fallen asleep again. 

Loki kissed his daughter and stood up. He quickly hung the towels up and placed his tatty, semi dry tunic back on. He had no other clothing, not even underwear. That was how Erik had liked him, ready and easily accessible. The fabric was smooth under his touch, the once thick undershirt now almost threadbare and becoming see through. Hopefully, maybe, just maybe he might earn another tunic for his children to wear. He didn’t overly care about his own attire, but he wanted Nasya and this new babe to be clothed and warm. They were his everything. 

————

Loki lay back on the bed beside Nasya. He loved this cherished quiet time with his child but the need to work and to be useful was eating away at him. He had to be useful, he needed to be useful! He hated that this feeling had been beaten into him for almost five years. It was destroying the peace he so desperately wanted in this moment. He knew Stark had given him orders to get clean and stay in their area, but he couldn’t stop the rising anxiety about the mess in the utility room and his humiliating introduction. 

Loki stood at the door, then ventured out. He tracked his way back to the laundry easily enough and found the small bucket filled with cleaning products under the sink. Silently, he crept back to the utility room and dropped to his knees at the stain. It didn’t take him long to figure out what each product did. The scents of the harsh cleaners were stronger than Loki had anticipated, and the nausea that had thankfully left for a while returned. He breathed shallowly trying to ignore the stinging of his hands as the chemicals burned into his already broken skin. His eyes watered and he scrubbed harder at the carpet slowly seeing the stain lift. Wiping his face with his tunic Loki sat back, the carpet was definitely better than it had been and he felt a bit of the tension leave him. He still felt over heated and a bit sweaty, but that would pass. It always did. Maybe if Stark saw he could be useful then he’d spare Nasya from the punishments he already earned for them. 

It wasn’t long before Loki was satisfied with the patch of carpet and headed back to replace the cleaning items. He took deep breaths of the fresher air but it wasn’t long before he was rushing, and then gripping the side of the laundry basin retching into it. The cool water he splashed on his face helped, the controlled deep breaths did as well, if only the burning heat he felt within his body would leave.

“You’re supposed to be in your room but Jarvis told me you were here. And throwing up again. Can’t you follow one simple order?”

Loki spun around and dropped to his knees in the submissive position he’d been taught with a terrified expression on his face, “Master! Sir, sorry, Sir...” His fists opened and closed as his mind whirled, “I cleaned the carpet in the utility room...” 

“Why?”

“Master, I wanted to be of use to you. To be helpful...” Loki glanced up quickly to see Starks face dark and almost unreadable.

“And why do you want to be ‘useful’, Loki?” Tony folded his arms his anger rising. 

“Because you have no use for a lazy slave and lazy slaves are gotten rid of...” By this stage Loki was shaking, his voice beginning to waiver, the minimal tension that had left him quickly returning, “I’m sorry, Master...” He looked at his hands, red, flaky, sore, rough. They didn’t look like the hands he used to know, they were foreign, they really were hands of a slave not a prince, “I’m so sorry...” 

Loki kept taking deep breaths, he didn’t want to cry again but he could feel the tears pricking his eyes. He felt like he had spent more than just 5 years living in terror and he was so tired. He was trying, he really was but he just couldn’t seem to get anything right!

Tony’s voice was icy, “I have no use for a disobedient slave either, Loki, remember that too. Just get back to your room. I don’t want to see you again today.”

Loki fled as fast as he could back to Nasya, and the safety of their room. He curled up beside his daughter and let the tears flow. He was already screwing everything up for them both! How could he have been so stupid, and on their first day too!


	15. A Chat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and Loki begin chat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not keen on this chapter but it gets the point across.

Loki didn’t sleep. 

He couldn’t sleep. 

The events of earlier kept playing over and over in his mind until he was numb and unmoving. How could he have been so very stupid! He had to be so careful now. How could he have endangered his little girl like that! Shame and despair engulfed him and yet again he cried silent, useless tears.

Loki was beyond exhausted now and he just lay silently waiting for the small digital clock in their room to tick over. The tears had eventually stopped and he lay there, his mind sluggishly trying to form a plan to redeem himself. 

All he had was his body...

————

Nasya was curled up on the bed beside him sucking her thumb waiting for him to stir. She knew that her mother would be alright, she’d seen his catatonic state many times before. She gripped his fine shoulders and began shaking him gently as the sun began to rise. Loki blinked and nodded slowly, “I’m sorry, baby...” He moved slowly to hug her and pet her hair, “Time to change and see the new Master, Precious One...”

It was a few minutes before 8am when Loki and Nasya entered the penthouse and settled on the foyer floor. Loki still barely registered anything and he stayed as he was, kneeling with his arms folded in the small of his back, his chest pressed as close to his knees as his large belly would allow. The slave didn’t say anything, he just stayed there, waiting with Nasya pressed against him. He couldn’t afford to make mistakes, he had to be perfect, especially after yesterday. 

Their owner walked into the living area of the penthouse causing Nasya to jump and then press closer to her barely functioning mother. Loki hugged her close and placed a comforting hand on her head, “Hush, my darling, all will be well...”

Tony placed his coffee on the small glass coffee table and leaned against the armrest of the couch nearest them, “So, Loki...” 

Loki nodded slowly, “My Lord...” It took all his effort for him to stay still. He was beyond tired and his stomach rumbled at the smell of the coffee, he just hope Nasya wasn’t too hungry as well. 

“Let’s get a few things sorted.” Stark stood and began pacing ignoring another loud rumble of Loki’s belly, “One: I meant what I said. I don’t want you here, but I won’t sentence your child, soon to be children, to death on a whim. You piss me off, that’s another story. I may keep them and send you back alone. Got it.”

Loki nodded slowly again, his hands starting to shake, “Yes, Sir.”

“Two: Ground rules. They’re simple. Obey me, without hesitation. Don’t steal from me. Don’t lie to me. Don’t endanger me, or hurt me. Simple? Basic enough for you? And that all applies to everyone else too. Got it.” Stark continued, his annoyance and anger slowly coming back, “You don’t lift a finger unless I give you permission, understand? You don’t eat, sleep, drink, shit, anything unless I say you can.” 

Nasya looked up glancing at Loki quickly and repeated for him knowing his mother’s current limited abilities, “Obey, no steal, no lie, no hurt. We know.” She sat herself down protectively in front of Loki regarding Tony with a wary look, “Work hard. Be good. No hurt...” 

Loki put his hands on her hips, “Yes, baby... Obey, no steal, no lie, no hurt, work hard, be good... Obey, my Darling, just obey...” 

Tony’s jaw clenched, he’d forgotten about the little girl cowering beside her father in his rising anger. Shit. He could see the effort it was taking Loki to stay upright and he frowned, “What’s going on with you, Loki? Why are you suddenly so weak? Where’s the defiance from yesterday?” 

He opened his mouth but then shut it and shrugged, his eyes still focused on the floor in front of him. It was Nasya that spoke again in just a whisper, “No hurt Mumma... Please...” She pushed herself against her mother’s body, “Mumma good!” 

He gently pressed his forehead against Nasya’s soft hair, “I am sorry, Master, I keep failing already...” His shaky hands covered his face, “I really am trying!” He steeled himself and pushed his hair out of his bruised face, then pushed the tunic off his boney shoulders exposing old whip marks and fresh deep gashes, “Use me, discipline me, do to me as you wish, just... Just please do not hurt my children because of me!” 

Tony took a step back, disgusted, “Why would I hurt the kid? She’s a toddler! What sort of monster do you think I am?!” 

Loki’s dared to lift his face up in confusion, and he tugged Nasya’s tunic to reveal just her slender shoulders and upper body. The newly cleaned cuts and bruises stood out against her pale skin. He couldn’t speak, shame clutched at his chest at the inability of him to protect his child, he just hoped that Tony would understand. Nasya stayed silent watching Loki not sure what to do.

“What the HELL!” Tony dropped to his knees and ran his fingers over a nasty gouge on her chest his anger once again resurfaced, “What..? Why didn’t you do anything to protect her! What sort of useless parent are you?!”

Loki just clutched her close to himself as he hunched over sheltering his daughter from the angry shouts aimed at them, “I tried to protect her, Master, I really did, but...” 

Nasya turned in her mother’s arms and tried to glare at Tony as scared tears began to fall from her eyes, “Leave Mumma! Leave Mumma lone! He no wake when me hurt! No hurt Mumma! Why always hurt Mumma?” 

“You weren’t... awake...? You weren’t conscious, Loki?”

Loki’s body began to shake as he continued valiantly to hold back his tears. He’d cried so much lately and he needed to be so much stronger for his children now. Nasya didn’t deserve a weak mother. Nasya deserved strength and protection, “Not for a lot of them, Master.... Our previous owner would use me and then search out for Nasya... If... If I had not managed to hide her well enough...” He could feel shame consuming him when he saw the bruises littering her skin, “I honestly tried to protect her!” 

Nasya pressed her body to Loki’s and hummed trying to soothe him. 

Tony, for the first time, really bothered to look at Loki. 

Tony, for the first time, really saw the pain, the bruises, the cuts, the black eye, the emancipated frame. But it was the fear and terror in his one visible eye that churned his stomach. 

“You didn’t get pregnant twice because you were irresponsible and sleeping around, did you...?” 

The broken man shook his head, “N-No, Sir...” 

Nasya looked up innocently, “Three! Asta too...” 

Loki’s colour drained even more, “Hush child...”

“Asta?” Said Tony.

Loki stealed himself, the pain of her death still raw and deep, “My middle child... Just after I had birthed Nasya I became pregnant again.” He hugged Nasya, “By the time our master found out I was about half way into the pregnancy. He was drunk, he was not pleased. So he... He beat me... Until she...” He couldn’t finish the sentence, the memories of that night came flooding back and he just wanted to collapse on the floor in a pool of anguish. The pain, the fear, the ultimate loss of a child. Loki covered his face again and finally let the loud sobs out. He would give anything to hold Asta again and now they were not even in the same realm.

“He beat you till you miscarried... That’s cold!” 

Loki held Nasya, his eyes squeezed tight, his voice barely audible, “Yes, Sir...” tears dropped onto his daughters hair, “She was so small... So perfect!” 

Tony sat back, the taste of bile rising in his throat, his stomach rolling over and over threatening to show itself. He gripped his thighs until his knuckles were white to hide the tremor that had begun. Loki had been raped, repeatedly, and by all accounts brutally. He’d never factored that into the situation! Thor has made the realm of The Golden City sound so civilised, but rape, and torture, and slavery, it was hardly that. And now Loki, the man that he had once had such nightmares about for so long was in front of him, severely broken. 

He didn’t know what to try and process first. What he had just been told shocked him to his core. Letting out a slow breath he whispered, “Jarvis, call Dr Banner. Tell him to get his ass here, NOW! No if’s, buts, or maybes...” 

The artificial intelligence program spoke startling both Loki and Nasya causing them to look around and cling tighter to each other. 

Tony pressed his lips into a thin line and spoke quietly, “That’s just Jarvis. The towers A.I. Artificial Intelligence. He can’t hurt you. Introduce yourself to our ‘guests’, J.” 

“Hello, Mr Loki, Miss Nasya. Welcome to Stark Tower.” 

Loki swallowed feeling uneasy as he listened to the robotic voice. He didn’t like things that they couldn’t see or touch anymore. 

Tony let out another deep sigh as he spoke about the A.I. system. It didn’t help the tightness in his chest but it did help with his stuttering breath and threatening panic attack, “He’s an integrated computer that basically runs this place, aren’t you, J.” 

The automated voice sounded again, “Yes, Sir.” 

Tony continued, needing to ground himself in something, “I just say something or call out or make a phone call and he’ll answer. Not you two, not yet, but...”

Loki nodded, looking around fearfully still not releasing the semi naked Nasya, “Yes, Sir, I understand...”

Stark pointed to the small girl and her tatty tunic, “Dress your kid, Loki. We don’t want her catching a cold.” 

He quickly tugged the ragged cloth onto Nasya and kissed her, keeping an ever vigilant eye scouting around. Stark had eyes everywhere and they would have to be so much more on guard now. It all made sense now, Stark would know instantly their indiscretions.


	16. Just Try

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce to the rescue!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruce might not be a medical doctor but with all his degrees and doctorates I figure he’s got some sort of basic medical training. Even for a research degree he’d have to know about basic blood taking and cannulating, at least that’s what I’m going with! Lol

Tony Stark was a whirl of emotions. On one hand he still wanted Loki severely punished for the death and destruction he’d caused on Earth, but then after the revelations of just then how could he? The being in front of him was hardly the same person that did those deeds. The man kneeling in his penthouse foyer was beaten, broken, and barely even a shell of a man. He reached out and cupped Loki’s chin only to have the shaking slave flinch and then shudder harder but not pull from his grasp. The tear stained face may have been angled to look at his but Loki’s eyes were carefully averted away still, “Hey, Loki, I won’t hurt you, or your kids. You have my word on that...” 

Loki’s body continued to shake, “Yes, Sir...”

Tony stood and went to the kitchen counter where he’d dumped the contract and key yesterday. He picked up the iron key and tossed it a few times in his hand. It didn’t sit right with him that Loki was cuffed and collared still, not after everything. They looked too heavy and harsh on his fragile body. The man was too broken to keep them on, and anyway, slavery had been abolished on earth almost a hundred years ago. He tossed the heavy key in his hand again, it was time. Kneeling down in front of the shaking prince, Tony slipped the key into the rusted lock and gave it a sharp twist. Something relaxed in Stark when he heard the metallic clunk sound and the collar loosen from Loki’s neck. Tony pried it open the rest of the way tossing the alien metal away disgusted at what it symbolised. Tony did the same with both the cuffs around Loki’s slender wrists and then picked them up. The fine gold cuffs stood out on the broken and sore skin and Tony ran his thumbs gently over them, “I don’t have a key for these ones...”

Loki shook his head and pulled his hands away slowly, and touched the raw skin around his neck, “Only the Allfather can remove the golden cuffs, Master... I doubt he would though...” 

Tony touched the thin gold again, “What do they do?”

Loki sighed sadly as he picked lightly at the now exposed metal not able to look his master in the eye, “They bind my siedir, my ‘magic’... The cuffs, they... My siedir is bound, in all ways, to my owner, you. They give my owner total control of my abilities. They, YOU, have complete control... Complete control...” 

Tony pressed his lips together, “We’ll figure something out... I get you’re hurting, Loki, but you’re still not getting ‘that’ back. Not until I’m certain we can trust you, and trust takes time to be earned, understand? I just can’t take that risk, not yet!” He rubbed at his thighs wishing he knew that right thing to say! He was a genius after all, “I want to trust you... But...”

Loki nodded earnestly, “Yes, Sir... I understand... You... You have already been far kinder to us than we deserve...”

Tony rubbed his eyes and then his whole face letting out a groan, “Look, what about this... You think you could fix yourself? Heal you and the girl? You think that’s doable?” 

Loki looked up sharply, uncertainty and a touch of fear etched across his face, “What!?”

Tony waved his hand nonchalantly towards Loki and Nasya, “Could you heal yourself and the girl?”

Mixed emotions flooded Loki, “I... I can try... With your permission...?” 

Tony nodded, and waved his hand again the tremor not as visible now, “Sure, permission granted, whatever... Have at it, Lokes...” 

Tony went to the window, he didn’t want to watch. 

Loki focused, he reached out, felt the thin tendrils of the Yggdrasil come closer and closer. They touched him, wrapt their thin branches around him, drew him into their sanctuary, his safe haven once more. He felt their warmth embrace him, begin to replenish him. He felt such peace, a release from the pain. In this moment he could sense Nasya, his unborn child, and another being, his Asta! He held out his arms as their presences surrounded him in this moment of warmth! He felt strong, vital, alive, loved! 

The tendrils of Yggdrasil bound themselves tighter to him, merging with him. He felt his being pulled into the powerfulness, unable to move now, or break away... But there was no fear, just calmness and peace. He felt healing flowing through him and he gave over completely, in that one moment, his tired and broken body merging and twisting till oblivion called and his consciousness left him...

His eyes flickered open... He was still kneeling... He was still tired and he was still in pain... 

He had failed... 

HOW had he failed?

He had felt Yggdrasil embrace him, give to him of her essence and power! Loki looked at his hands, still red and twisted in pain. He touched his eye, still swollen shut... 

He had failed not just himself, but his children as well... He was useless... All he ever had was his tricks, his siedir, his beloved magic... Now even that had been taken away from him! A numbness overcame him. He could not protect himself or his children. He’d truly been reduced to nothing more than a mere, powerless slave. He let out a gut wrenching sob. He had finally, after all those years been allowed to use his siedir, and he had failed. 

He. Had. Failed... 

There was nothing left for him now... 

Nothing...

Apart from Nasya, and his unborn child...

————

Nasya looked up as the elevator bell chimed a few minutes later and Bruce Banner walked in the door. Tony walked to the lift, greeting his friend. 

“What’s the emergency, Tony? Cut your fin-“ Bruce stopped mid sentence when Tony stepped aside to reveal Loki and Nasya cowering on the floor. 

“That.” Tony pointed toward Loki, “I have a very pregnant Norse god and his daughter as house guests.” 

Bruce blinked, not moving, “What the...”  
-  
“Yeah, I know. They came yesterday.” 

“How though!?” 

Tony shrugged, “Bifrost, I’m guessing... Something to do with him being enslaved as punishment for his crimes here, and on Asgard.” He lowered his voice and took a step closer to Bruce, “He’s not in a good way. I need you to check him... And the little girl.” 

Bruce nodded sombrely, “Sure. I don’t know much about their biology but I’ll give it a go.” His eyes cast over Loki’s body beginning to catalog the visible scraps, “It’s a good thing that I was already close by...” 

————

Loki had been listening to the two men talk, his panic rising. The Green One was near them! His most vivid memory of the invasion was pain, waking up being tossed around like a toy and then pummelled into the floor painfully by him. He tried to control his breathing but Nasya could see through his tricks. She placed her hands and head on his belly and began to sing a sweet melody that the two of them had created. It worked to bring Loki back to the present if he wasn’t too far gone into his panic attack. He squeezed his eyes shut again and stroked her hair beginning to calm down, humming softly along with her. 

Loki was so focused on Nasya and their song that he didn’t hear or sense the footsteps approaching them. What he did feel was a hand touch his shoulder and he pulled away with a shriek curling himself around Nasya as tightly as possible. No words made it past his lips, just silent prayers to the Norns to keep his children safe from the wrath of his green foe. 

Tony rolled his eyes waved his hand at Loki, “Yeah, I should have warned you, Bruce, he does that a fair bit. And faints. He faints a bit too.” 

Bruce stood back up, “You know that’s a bad thing, right, Tony?“

“Well, he said it was the sedative they gave him but I don’t know.”

Bruce blinked and then rubbed his face thankfully keeping the green tinge under control, “This is just getting better and better. He’s pregnant, been recently drugged, looks massively underweight even for NOT being pregnant, and by the looks of it probably beaten recently... And oh, did I mention that he’s heavily pregnant? What the hell, Tony!”

Tony shrugged, “I guess things aren’t as fantastic in Thor’s golden realm as he makes out...”

Banner stood there just blinking as he processed the scene in front of him. He knelt beside Loki again, this time speaking to him as he reached out shaking his shoulder, “Loki, can you sit up? Loki?”

Loki turned his tear streaked face to Dr Banner and pushed himself up to kneeling ensuring his back was firmly against the wall and Nasya was partially hidden behind him, “Please, don’t hurt them... I’ll try and be good... I’ll... I’ll do whatever you want...” Fresh tears fell down his cheeks, he’d never offered a verbal submission to his owner before but he was too weak to protect his offspring now and he knew this. Without his siedir, he only had his body and his words. All he could do was try and keep them focused on him and not his beloved children. He let his head rest on the wall, tilting his chin up and exposing his most vulnerable areas, his throat and his swollen belly, an act of total submission. He couldn’t stop his hands from splaying over the thin fabric covering his belly in a feeble attempt to protect her. He could feel Nasya behind him and that gave him some comfort, at least she wouldn’t see what the Green One would do to him. 

Banner glanced at Tony at Loki’s submission. Things were much worse than he’d initially thought, “Hey, Loki, can you stand?” 

The slave stood silently using the wall to help himself up. Loki was exhausted, mentally and physically. The ragged tunic barely brushed his upper mid thigh and Bruce could begin to see the deep bruising from a few nights ago speckling his skin between his thighs. He gritted his teeth, anger rising and a pale green sheen flicking over his body, “MedLab, NOW!” He pointed to the elevator and took a few deep breaths to calm again. 

Loki all but scooped up Nasya and ran to the lift. The green tone to his owners friend terrified him and he didn’t dare disobey. 

“Tony, they...” Bruce turned to Stark his anger barely starting to get under control, “Have you seen the bruising... Between his thighs...” 

Stark sighed, feeling slightly guilty, “I really didn’t pay close attention to him when they got here yesterday, but I did tell you it was bad...” 

Banner rubbed his face, “I think that’s an understatement, Tony... I’m pretty sure he’s recently been raped, and judging by the bruising I just saw, pretty violently too... I’ll do what I can but he may actually need a hospital! I’m not actually a qualified medical doctor...” 

“Just do what you can, ok... I really don’t want S.H.I.E.L.D involved yet, and how do you explain a beaten and pregnant enslaved-former-god to a regular doctor, and oh yeah Bruce, he’s MALE!?”

Bruce held up his hands, “Okay, okay, I’ll do everything I can... Just don’t expect miracles, ok Tony...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Loki still does have his siedir! He’s just too weak to use it in the amount he’s need to to heal them! It’ll come back!


	17. Healing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bruce and Loki and Nasya. That is all. Lol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is a bit longer but I thought it kinda flowed as one. Enjoy!!!

Dr Banner left the penthouse and took the lift down to the MedLab. Thoughts churned through his mind. He’d never dealt with something so traumatic as this before. The doors opened with a quiet hiss and he stepped out. 

Loki was kneeling in the MedLab reception waiting with Nasya pressed silently against his torso. Bruce walked past them and into one of the labs just able to notice the way Loki shielded his daughter away from him. He flicked on the machines and set about getting the equipment he needed. Yet again he was thankful that Tony kept the area fully stocked incase the Avengers needed it. Looking out the glass sliding doors he could see that Loki and Nasya hadn’t moved. He walked over to them but kept a little distance, “Loki, I want you to bring the little girl in. You can stay with her as well.”

Loki nodded without looking up, “Yes, Sir...” 

Bruce turned back and found the last few things, “Pop her up on the table, please. Tunic off. Tony mentioned she had some cuts and things we should have a look at.”

Loki placed Nasya on the bed and took her tunic off. He kept it wrapt around her though, not wanting to leave her completely exposed in such an unknown environment. He couldn’t bare to move away from her and he kept his arm around her waist protectively. 

Bruce moved closer and held out his hand to her palm up, but not touching, “I’m Bruce... I’m a friend, a doctor, kind of like your healers on Asgard... What’s your name?” 

Nasya buried her head into Loki’s neck and whimpered. Her mother stroked her back and whispered a few gentle words to her and she turned to face Bruce. Loki encouraged her gently, “Your name, Precious One...” 

Her hand slipped into Loki’s long hair and she held in like it was her lifeline and whispered, “Nasya...” 

Loki looked to Bruce to make sure that was sufficient and was happy to see the doctor smile and write it down on the top of a medical chart. He glanced at Loki, “Her age?”

“She is almost three, Sir...”

Bruce nodded and wrote that as well, “I’m going to check her over now. I won’t hurt her, Loki...”

He just nodded, but he couldn’t bring himself to unwrap his arms from around her.

Bruce could see the anxiety across their faces and decided to try a different tact, “Why don’t you help me? I’ll only touch her when I have too, okay?” He pulled up a chair, “I’ll go from head to toe, okay. Lift her hair up, I want to see all around her head and neck first.” 

Loki obeyed and scooped her clean, but tatty, locks into his hands slowly rotating her. Bruce could see some light bruising over her shoulders but nothing too bad, “Ok, very good, Nasya.” He pointed out the darkest bruises on her upper arm, and some other larger bruises on the other side surrounding a nasty gash on her hip when he looked lower, “What happened here?” 

Loki swallowed, “We were harvesting... She could not move out the way of the Master’s horse’s fast enough... Master Erik’s man... He picked her up, and just tossed her out his way...” The memory still made his blood run cold seeing his daughter laying still on the ground bleeding, crying, hurt. He remembered running as fast as he could to her side, but his pregnant belly slowing him down, her fresh red blood spilling onto the ground and covering his hands. His voice lowered and filled with shame, “I was too slow to protect her...” Nasya whimpered and pressed into Loki. 

Bruce nodded and continued writing, “Has she been limping? Complaining of pain? Discomfort?” 

Loki looked startled at the questions and hurriedly answered all the while drawing Nasya away from the other, “No! Master, Sir, No! I promise that she is able to work!” 

Bruce looked up a little surprised, “Calm down, Loki! I just want to know if there’s anything we need to look into medically! Broken bones, torn ligaments, etc... Tony and I want to make sure she’s a fit and healthy little girl, not that she’s ready to work! That’s all...” 

Loki let out a shaky breath, his heart still pounding, “Sorry, Sir...” He stroked her cheek, “Her hip, it still pains her while walking...”

Bruce nodded, “Ok. I’m going to touch her now, Loki, and maybe do an X-Ray to see if there’s anything broken.” He slowly touched Nasya and manipulated her lower limb. He glanced at her when he heard her take in a sharp breath as his hands pressed gently over her now clothed again hip and upper thigh, “Okay, X-Ray time.” He lay her on the table and set the machine, “Just stay super still, just like a statue, ok honey... Come on, Loki, we shouldn’t be in the room because of the radiation. It’ll only be a few seconds.” Loki followed quietly barely taking his eyes off his daughter. There was a click, a pause and then Bruce moved back into the room, “All done. You can go back to her now.” Nasya flung herself at her mother for comfort and Loki gladly opened his arms for her. Bruce couldn’t help but smile at the tender display. 

The machines whirled and a few moments later the pictures were displayed on the screen. Bruce looked intently at it and frowned, “Loki, come here. I want you to see this.” 

The slave moved closer to the doctor with his daughter in his arms again. Banner pointed to the screen, “Well, good news, it’s not her hip. Bad news, it’s her femur, her upper leg. See that, right there? That’s a hairline fracture. A teeny, tiny break. Loki, they broke her leg when they threw her...” 

Loki glanced at Nasya feeling devastated and also so very guilty that he hadn’t been able to protect her from this. She had never complained, not once. His head lowered and he crossed his arms across her even more tightly, “You never said anything, Precious One...” 

Bruce instinctively turned to Loki and gripped his arm gently, “Loki, all she’s even known is fear and pain. All she’s ever seen you go through is torture and abuse. She’s learnt to keep quiet for both your sakes. How would your previous owner react if he knew she was injured? This isn’t your fault!” 

Loki visibly flinched as Bruce touched him, “I’m her mother, I should have protected her better! I should have known...” He rubbed his eyes willing himself not to break down again. He could feel the nausea rising again and the urge to hide them both was almost over powering. 

He still felt so hot, so very hot...

Bruce rubbed Loki’s arm not noticing the rise in his temperature, “She’s ok apart from that! You’ve done the best you can and for the most part she’s fine. A couple cuts and bruises and a little underweight but considering what you’ve both been through that’s to be expected! Anyway, the break looks to be healing well. All she needs is some rest and she’ll be 100% in no time. Now, it’s time to check you.”

Loki shook his head fear rising in him, “No, please... Just help my daughter...” 

“Loki, it’s not going to hurt-“

“NO!” Loki shied away from the doctor, his chest heaving. He stumbled back towards the table then to the far corner of the room. His breath was coming in short ragged gasps now and his head began to swim. It was too hot! He couldn’t bear the thought of another being touching him. 

Nasya gripped his hair steadying herself, “Mumma...?” 

He sunk down in the corner, shaking, his skin burning and itching, sweat dripping down his face and back, “I should have protected you better, baby...” 

Bruce watched Loki succumb to his fever induced panic attack. It was a while before he moved near to the fallen prince, “Loki, hey...”

It was Nasya that spoke, “Mumma be ok...” She petted his hair, “Mumma just sad...” She didn’t move but stayed resting in Loki’s arms. 

“Your mother has been through a lot. I need to make sure he’s ok... You think you can help me?”

Nasya nodded slowly. She liked this man. He was gentle, he was kind, and most importantly he seemed to care about helping her mother. Something they had never had before. 

Loki had stopped hyperventilating and was now just trying desperately to breath. He felt pathetic. Like his body was betraying him and he had lost all control, like he was spiralling downwards without the knowledge of how to ever return. He felt Nasya tug at his hand and he looked at her through bleary eyes. He’d failed her in so many ways already, “Precious One... I am so sorry...” His words were slow and he swallowed not daring to look the doctor in the eyes, “Master, I... So sorry...” 

Bruce could now see the sheen of sweat covering Loki’s skin, the constant shake of his limbs, and he knew the god was very sick. He held out his hand, “Loki, we really need to get you checked...” 

Loki didn’t fight this time. He simply didn’t have the energy! He stood shakily and allowed himself to be shown back to the medical table. Bruce stroked the hair from his face, “How long have you had the fever, Loki?”

“A while... I felt unwell for a while before we were taken from our Masters farm, Sir... I thought it was just nerves...” His voice was as shaky as his body. 

“Tony said they’d drugged you, too. You have any idea what they gave you?” 

“Just sleeping potions, I think, but I do not know for sure....” 

Bruce kept stroking Loki’s hair concerned about how suddenly compliant he was being, “I’m going to start looking you over, ok...”

Loki just nodded and held Nasya’s hand. His daughter had settled on a stool beside the table closest to his head. 

Bruce helped Loki remove the tattered tunic leaving him naked on the MedLab table. He wanted to gag at the trauma he saw. His eyes immediately went to the bruising between Loki’s thighs but decided to work mostly from head to toe. He methodically cleaned and checked every wound till there was just his thighs and nether regions left. 

“This is going to be uncomfortable, ok... It may hurt but I’ll be as gentle and quick as I can...” Bruce gently lay him back and bent Loki’s knees to reveal his thighs and abused holes. Here was the source of the infection. His breeding hole was torn and raw but otherwise fine. His ass, that was also torn and raw, but infection had set in. Bruce swallowed, purposefully touching Loki as little as possible in his most vulnerable areas, “You’re pretty bruised on your thighs but they’ll heal. You’re torn pretty badly but you should be ok with some rest and healing time... I’m going to try and get rid of as much infection as possible to give you the best chance of healing.” When Loki didn’t move he quickly set about lancing the rim. Dr Banner’s nose wrinkled at the smell as puss ebbed out but he kept working. Loki was now silently crying, humiliated. At least this wasn’t the worst that Nasya had seen. Thankfully, Bruce was finished in a few moments and he recovered Loki in a thin sheet. He hooked up an IV and started some strong antibiotics. Instinctively Bruce reached out and gently touched Loki’s forehead brushing back an ebony lock, “I take it they never did any after care after they’d raped you?” 

Loki shuddered at the doctors soft but blunt words. He knew the truth though, you couldn’t rape a slave. His master just used him as necessary, as they saw fit, as they wanted too. Tears were still falling down his cheeks, “No, Sir... Never... There was another slave who helped from time to time. Usually after... After something... She... She found me an ointment once, but it had run out a few weeks prior...” He was so tired again and the fever was starting to wear him out. 

“Figures... Well, you’re going to get all the care you can take, all of you...” Bruce wandered away and then came back rolling another piece of equipment, “Hey... How about something nice? You want to see your baby?” 

That got Loki’s attention, “W-What???”

Bruce smiled reassuringly and held out the probe, “Just a scan, nothing else!” 

Loki nodded, he couldn’t really say no...

Cold gel was apologetically squirted onto Loki’s belly and soon a whooshing sound filled the room. Bruce tilted the screen and pointed, “There she is... A little girl... Good heartbeat... Looking strong and healthy.” 

Loki and Nasya looked at the screen in wonder and he began to cry silently again. She was healthy, and doing well. That’s all he could have hoped for after the events of the last few days. 

Bruce finished the quick scan and cleaned Loki’s belly. Extra blankets were piled on him, and Nasya dug her way into the warmth beside her mother. He might be a frost Giant but in his weakened Æsir form he was struggling to maintain his body. Dr Banner squeezed Loki’s hand to get his attention, “Stay put. I’ll be back with some food. You need to rest.”

Loki remained still. He and Nasya were warm, safe and taken care of for the first time in years. He wasn’t moving. Even if he had wanted to flee, the fever had begun to rage and nightmares and delirium was starting to set in. 

————

Tony had been pacing the length of the penthouse. He all but pounced on Bruce as soon as he set foot out the lift, “Well?”

Bruce stayed silent and went to the fridge rolling his eyes as he saw nothing suitable, “Well... It’s as bad as I thought, probably worse because I don’t want to irradiate the baby to see Loki’s internals.” He shut the fridge and spoke to Jarvis, “Food order, J. Variety of fruit, veggies and meats. Bread, rice and milk, too.” He turned back to Tony, “Nasty infection, that’s probably why he’s been so sick and passing out. Baby’s fine though, another girl.” 

Tony pressed his lips together, “J, add some baby clothes, and some little kids stuff to the list too, and nappies, and things...” He shrugged at Bruce’s grin, “What? I cant stop the baby from happening... Which is when by the way, any idea?” 

Jarvis chimed in, “Might I suggest some clothing for Mr Loki as well, Sir?” 

“From what Loki’s said and the size of the foetus he’s got another 8-12 weeks, roughly. Given everything it’s still a bit of guess work.”

Tony shrugged, “Yeah, sure J. Do that too.” He looked at Bruce, “I have no idea what we’re going to do with him!”

“Well, for the time being, I’ve left him and the little girl in the MedLab with some IV antibiotics running. He’s in really bad shape. A bad fever too.” 

Tony nodded, folding his arms across his chest, “You think he’ll ever recover from what’s been done to him?” 

“Honestly, Tony, I don’t know. He’s not the man that invaded New York five years ago. There’s something about him now. Something fragile, and very, very broken...”


	18. To Dream

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dr Banner and Loki chat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this. I like the dynamic between the broken and the strong. And I've always been a sucker for a bit of the Hulk. 
> 
> Thank you for all your comments on the previous chapters. I've not had much time lately to reply due to things in RL. I do read them all, and really appreciate the time you take to write them! Please do keep them coming, they're really great!!

Dream:  
Loki lay in the soft cocoon of warmth with Nasya snuggled at his side. His hand rested over the swell of his belly and his eyes flickered open when he smelt the food that the doctor had brought them. 

Dr Banner smiled, “All I have to offer is canned soup, but it’ll do for now.”

Loki’s belly rumbled loudly as he pushed himself up, “Any food is appreciated, Sir!” He pulled Nasya into his lap shaking her gently awake. She smelt the food and instantly glanced at her mother. They settled quietly together and Loki took the offered bowl inhaling the rich scent deeply. He could almost taste the few spices and rich pumpkin wafting from the bowl and his mouth salivated. 

When Loki looked up again they were no longer in the warmth of Stark Tower but back in the old, cold barn of Erik’s farm. He looked down and saw the bowl begin to disintegrate and float away from his hands. He gasped and pulled Nasya to his lap just to have her slowly fade away into ash. He let out a shriek trying to clutch at the dust that once was his daughter, only to have his own body begin to fade out into dust as well... 

Reality:  
“Loki! Loki, WAKE UP!” Bruce shook Loki as the slave screamed and thrashed violently. Sweat dripped from his body and he sat bolt upright, narrowly missing the doctors head. His breath came in short, harsh breaths and he looked around searching for Nasya...

“Nasya! NASYA!! Precious One?” He was one track minded, he needed to make sure that his daughter lived, that the terror and fear of his dream was not suddenly a reality! Blood dripped from where he had accidentally ripped the cannula out of his hand, and his long, raven hair was plastered to his sweaty body, “Nasya...?” He shakily battered away Bruce’s hand more concerned with finding his child. 

“Loki! She’s right here!” 

Nasya crawled into the table beside her mother and touched his cheek, “Mumma...”

“You’re ok, my child...” He breathed out a long sigh and just held her to his chest, his other hand settling over his large abdomen, “I had such a terrible dream...” He began to shiver, his fever making his exposed skin feel over heated yet icy cold. 

Bruce draped another blanket around the thin shoulders and then pulled the bed up into a sitting position so Loki could relax, “I have food. You want to try something?” 

He shook his head, as much as he wanted food he really couldn’t stomach the idea after such a vivid and nightmarish dream. His stomach growled, betraying him, “Just Nasya, please...” 

Bruce held out a small plate with some hot buttered toast, “It’s about all Tony had.” 

Loki had no fight left in him, but he also had a gut feeling that this man, nor the Green One were going to hurt them anymore. He took the plate from Bruce and placed it on his lap. The fever was making him so very weak and he could barely even muster enough energy to check the food. He took a tentative bite, there was no way that he was letting his daughter be drugged again if he could help it. There was no odd taste or sensation when he chewed and swallowed so handed the triangle of toast to Nasya. He rested back on the bench, his hand on his daughter’s back, “Thank you, Sir... You have shown us much kindness...” Unconsciousness threatened to overcome Loki again but he fought to remain in control. He was sick of feeling weak and useless, sick of being a failure to his children. Shrugging the blanket off his shoulders as yet another bead of sweat trickled down his temple, Loki shivered. 

“Hey, try and keep that around you, okay Loki...” Bruce pulled the blanket back around the gods shoulders, “You’re sick, your body needs to heal...” He stroked Loki’s cheek pushing the damp hair off his face, “You need to rest... I promise you, Loki, you’re safe here.” He pushed a glass into Loki’s hand guiding it to the slaves mouth, “It’s just water.” 

Loki took a few sips and then lowered it, “Thank you, Sir...” 

Bruce placed the glass to the side and then picked up Loki’s bloody hand, “I’m going to clean this, then hook it up again. You need to heal remember, and it’ll help.” He was gentle, soothing, helpful towards the broken man. 

A glimmer of something Loki thought long dead began to bloom in his chest, trust... He licked his lips, raising his hand and dared to speak to the doctor, “I am sorry about this...” 

Bruce glanced up at Loki as he quickly tended to the gods hand, “It’s not your fault, any of this...” Soon the saline and antibiotics were flowing through Loki’s veins again, “Just rest... Lay back, let us protect you...” 

Nasya had finished the rest of the toast and was snuggled next to Loki’s belly with her tiny hand protectively over the large bump. Bruce reached out and stroked her hair making her jump a little. She didn’t shy away from his touch like earlier. This man was helping them, was kind and gentle to them, and she was willing to give him a chance. He tried stroking her hair again and this time she didn’t move, just cautiously allowed him. 

Loki watched the exchange between the two. It wasn’t easy for him but at least the Green One was being kind to his beloved child. 

Sleep overtook his weary body, and soon his breathing evened out and he was snoring lightly. 

Dream:  
Loki stood on the edge of a deep ravine. His silken emerald green robes flowed around him caught in the light breeze. The sun was warm and kissed his skin making him smile. He held his newborn daughter in his arms with Nasya at his side. This was peace... 

But the peace was short lived. 

There was a rumble and the ground beneath his feet began to crumble away. Loki tried to scramble as fast as he could to keep himself and Nasya on top, but he couldn’t. He could hear Nasya’s screams as she struggled! He reached out screaming her name, clawing at the air, trying desperately to find her hand. Their fingertips grazed each other’s touch as she began to fall out of his reach and down into the deep, dark nothingness. His own feet stumbled, then gave way and he began to fall, his grip finally failing around the small babe as he plummeted away from the safety of the land, and all he held dear. 

Reality:  
The terrified cries of Nasya and the babe in his dreams echoed through Loki’s mind shattering him from his slumber. His heart pounded in his chest and yet more sweat dripped from his brow. Thankfully he hadn’t ripped the cannula out again. Bruce was still shaking him when he blinked a few times finally returning to full awareness, “Doctor Banner, Sir...” He dared to touch the doctors hands on his shoulders and use his name. He needed the grounding, the reassurance that this was real, even if it meant pain, “I’m sorry... Forgive me...” Loki turned his flushed face away and lowered his head, “The dreams, they always come...” 

Bruce picked up the glass of water again and placed it in Loki’s hands, “I get it. What you’ve been through is traumatic and dreams can be a way of expressing our trauma, and our grief, and also our deepest fears.” He guided the glass to Loki’s lips again, “What do you dream about?”

Loki took a few more sips and then looked at Nasya who was asleep in his lap, “Losing my children, Sir... Having them ripped from my arms, being unable to help them, or save them...” 

Bruce nodded and placed the glass back down, “That’s understandable. It’ll take time for those to stop. They’ll probably even be a bit more vivid because of the fever and antibiotics.” 

Loki’s breathing was finally beginning to even out but he still felt so weak. He desperately just wanted to rest without nightmares and fear. He hadn’t slept peacefully since his enslavement, Erik had mad sure of that. His eyes felt heavy but he needed to know something from this kind healer, “Sir, why...? Why are you helping us?” His hand stroked Nasya head. He was too far gone to be worried about inciting Dr Banners anger, and he got the impression that he wouldn’t be angry anyway...

“Because slavery is an abhorrent thing that shouldn’t exist in any realm. Because weaker people should be protected. And because no one should be used like you have been...” 

“Weaker people...” Loki was too tired to cry, too tired to feel the further, deeper humiliation that he knew he should, “I am not one of the ‘people’ anymore, the Allfather saw to that when he enslaved me... I am nothing now... Damaged, entirely worthless... Master Erik, he saw to that when...” Loki lay back on the hospital bed trying not to remember the pain, “There is nothing left for me to give, nothing of value...” The painful memories, and the understood reality of his situation finally hitting him, “No value, Sir... None...”

He frowned as another false contraction gripped his middle. Slipping his hand under the blankets Loki let out a deep breath as he rubbed gently at his belly. 

The monitors blipped as his heart rate spiked and Bruce glanced at them, their conversation paused for now, “You ok, Loki?” 

He nodded his head and let out a slow breath, “Yes, Sir, it’s nothing...”

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s nothing, Sir... Its just a contraction... I’ve been getting them for a about a week now...”

Bruce frowned, “Contractions already?”

“Not actual ones, Sir... Just the annoying kind...” Loki rubbed his tight belly skin feeling a tightness in his chest that wasn’t there before and he whispered, “I could not bear to loose another, Sir. I do not think I would survive it...”

Bruce touched his shoulder and noted that the slave didn’t pull away, “Trust me, Loki, that’s the last thing we want as well. Even Tony’s upstairs ordering baby clothing and diapers for her already. He likes kids, he really just a big one himself.”

Loki looked at Bruce worriedly, “Why would he do that?” He shook his head, not understanding, “All I need is cloth, just scraps! I can make everything she’ll need, she’ll be no bother!” Loki could feel his pulse quickening, and soon Bruce saw it on monitor as well.

“Hey, he’s happy to do it. It was his idea.” Bruce smiled gently, thinking of the best way to explain to Loki, “Think of it this way. You want Tony to be happy, and letting him do this will make him happy. All you have to do is smile, nod and accept. Simple...”

But it wasn’t that simple, not to Loki. Gifts from owners came with conditions, usually painful ones. He just nodded again, “Yes, Sir...” 

He would just have to learn, and accept whatever Tony’s ‘conditions’ were...


	19. Thor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We finally get Thor in the picture.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys. So This story has actually taken a direction that I didn’t expect so I have to tweak and rewrite for that now! Lol. Don’t you just love when the characters decided what they want to do rather than you! 😂😂😂
> 
> Also, I’ve decided to post on Wednesday’s Qld, Australia time, just to make it a bit easier and give myself a bit of breathing space (work has been monumentally crap at the moment). 
> 
> Thank you all for continuing to read this and comment! I hope it keeps up to what you expect! 
> 
> Also, if you want to chat, I’m @readercanwrite on Twitter! Feel free to say hi!

Tony paced the penthouse floor trying Jane again for the fourth time that morning yelling at his A.I., “Jarvis, why isn’t she answering?” 

“It appears Dr Foster’s phone is available, but for some reason she is not picking up. Perhaps you could try one of her colleagues?”

“Yeah... do that, J.”

It was a few minutes before Dr Selvig’s voice filled the void of the penthouse and Tony cut him off, “Yeah, hey there Dr Selvig. Look, it’s Tony Stark, and I need to speak to Thor.”

There was a pause on the end of the call, “The Tony Stark?”

“Yep, that’s me, the one and only... Thor?”

“Oh, yeah, he’s with Jane-”

“I figured that. I really need to speak to him urgently, you think you could get a message to them?”

“I mean, sure, I can try! But they’re probably in the mountains. She’s been introducing Thor to the joys of ‘Midgard’ nature. Is everything ok?” There was genuine concern in his voice.

“Oh, things here are just peachy. Look, can you just try. Tell him I have his psychotic brother here, and a surprise.”

“Loki... Is here on Earth?”

Tony winced, he’d forgotten what the god had done to the Doctor as well, “Yeah, it’s kinda really complicated though. Could you just try and get through to Thor for me?”

There was clear tension in Dr Selvig’s voice now, “Sure. Bye now.”

Tony hung up the call and headed down to the MedLab. 

————

Loki had finally fallen into a fitful but sustained sleep. Dr Banner pressed soft towels onto his damp skin mopping up the dripping sweat. Tony walked into the MedLab, “How’s he doing?” 

“As well as could be expected. Nightmares, bad ones...” Bruce stroked the sleeping Nasya, “Do you have any idea what you’ll do with them?”

Tony shrugged, “No idea. What do you do with a kid and their pregnant parent?” 

“I’d suggest you let Loki rest till the birth. Then for a few weeks after as well. He’s severely under weight for someone so close to birthing.” 

“Rest...” Tony gritted his teeth, “I can’t just let him laze around the penthouse like a ‘Prince’, not after everything.” 

“And you don’t think he’s suffered enough, Tony? Beaten, raped, this illness, the death of a child? Living with constant fear, not just for himself but his surviving child too? You really think he needs to suffer more?” 

Tony pressed his lips together, “What about the people here still suffering, Bruce, what about them?” 

“Well, were they stripped of their name, their family, their home, of everything they loved and held dear? Then thrust into a life of slavery and abuse? Or were they given help, and assistance?” Bruce folded his arms, “Are you still so certain that loki was even in control? Clint said he was linked to Dr Selvig, and Loki-“

“Exactly! They were linked-“

“And who was in control, Tony? Even Clint couldn’t definitively say it was Loki! You know as well as I do that it’s more likely they were all being manipulated by a higher source!”

Tony stayed silent. Ultimately he knew this but his own trauma failed to allow it. He simply folded his arms across his chest. 

“He’s pregnant, and sick, Tony. Even if you wanted to run him into the ground because of everything, could you?” Bruce dabbed at Loki’s skin again and the slave moaned and shifted on the table. 

“Damn you, Bruce!” Tony stormed out the MedLab frustrated not at Bruce, but at himself for still feeling so much anger towards Loki. 

————

It was a few hours later and Tony had been working solidly in his workshop with the music up and his favourite bottle of whiskey on hand. He’d given Jarvis strict instructions that only a call from Thor was to be put through and nothing else. There had been a few knocks on the door from the good doctor but hadn’t had the guts to speak to the man yet. Tony knew that Bruce was right, but he still couldn’t face it. 

Jarvis chimed in afternoon tony had taken another large swig from the whiskey bottle, “Sir, it would appear that Prince Thor has arrived on the roof.”

“Tell him I’ll be right up.” Tony rubbed his face and looked down at himself. He was a mess, but he didn’t care, “Ask Bruce to meet me there, that’s if he can tear himself away from his latest charge.”

Tony was almost at the elevator when he saw Bruce standing there waiting for him. He smiled sheepishly, “You forgiven me yet, Brucie-Bear?”

“Possibly, that depends on you.” 

He leant against the side of the elevator as it speed up to the roof, “After everything that happened I spent so much time hating him because it was easy. Without that to hold onto what do I have. Just more unanswered questions, even less closure than I had before.” 

Bruce reached out and squeezed his arm, “At least you’ll know the truth. Then you can really start to heal, the same way Loki will be able too.”

Tony nodded, “Yeah, I guess...”

The lift halted and opened with the same soft hiss. They saw Thor standing on the roof surrounded by a whirlwind of air and lightening. They stepped out, “Thor! Good to see you!”

“Friend Stark!” He strode straight to them the elements dying down, “You have my brother!” Thor clasped Tony by the upper arms, “Take me to him!”

It was Bruce that spoke, “Thor, he’s sleeping, and we need to talk first.” 

“Yeah, things aren’t peachy with your brother, Point Break...” 

Thor let him go and frowned, “What do you mean, friend?”

Tony stepped back into the waiting elevator, “Cmon, lets get a drink and we’ll talk.” 

“I will see my brother, Friend Stark...”

“Of course, we just need to talk first.”

————

Thor was pacing angrily across the penthouse living room as he listened to Tony and Bruce recant Loki’s story. They had glossed over the more intense parts for Thor’s sake and now sat quietly waiting for the thunderer to calm down. Right now, the once calm and sunny afternoon had turned into a swirling and violent thunderstorm. 

He stopped in his tracks, “I must see him. Friend Balder had seen him just outside the city and said he was injured, that things were not well, but what you tell me things are much worse. Loki had been moved before I could see him, and his prior owner did not know where he had been taken.” 

Letting out a low whistle Tony glanced at Thor, “Bruce, you think our ‘guest’ is up for visitors?”

“Once his fevers broken I’ll think about it. But not till then, Thor. Your brother is seriously ill and needs rest. Do you understand that?” 

Thor pouted but accepted the doctors words, “Yes, I do.” He flopped onto the plush couch, it groaning under his dense weight, “I have not seen him since his enslavement. Our father forbid it. He said it would not be fair to Loki to remind him of everything he had lost... I had thought he would have been treated according to his status as Prince of Asgard. I did not think that he would have been stripped so harshly, or as suddenly from his life.” 

Bruce and Tony looked at each other again, “From what I’ve got from him, he’s been used like a human toilet. He’s scared, scarred, and bruised. He’s mentally and physically exhausted. So is Nasya...”

Thor looked at Bruce, “Nasya?”

“Yeah, his daughter, your niece.” They hadn’t thought to mention his pregnancies earlier as it was not something that Thor had been asking about and it had slipped their minds, “That was never mentioned to you?”

Thor looked confused, “I do not understand why they would take a child from its mother to stay with a slave?”

Tony raised his eyebrow, “Loki is the child’s mother. He got pregnant, then gave birth to her.” 

Bruce chimed in, “Thor, his Jontun heritage made him intersex. Capable of both fathering children and bearing children, which he has done...”

Thor’s lips twitched, “They violated my brother! A Prince-“

Bruce interjected again, “As much as we hate it, Thor, he’s not a Prince, not now! He’s technically a slave... However that works up there in Asgard saw fit to take all his abilities and reduce him to nothing! He’s been abused over and ov-”

“I have to see them, NOW!!” Thor began marching down to the MedLab with Bruce and Tony scurrying after him. 

————

Loki awoke to see a hazy shadow looming over him. The all too familiar traditional clothing of an Asgard warrior made him catch his breath. He blinked and blinked wishing that his eyes would just focus. There was an electronic beeping in the background and suddenly strong hands were pressing against his shoulders telling him to breath. As Loki’s vision cleared and he saw that the Asgardian warrior was his once-brother, Thor, he began to calm. He did not know what this meeting would have in store for him but he would submit, and obey like he had been taught. He just hoped that Thor would be kind to his children. Thankfully, Nasya was well hidden beneath the thick blankets still covering him and out of sight. Loki felt weak, the intense fever having barely broken and his belly still screamed at him for food. The hands lifted from his shoulders and he felt a sense of vulnerability come over him. There was now no barrier between himself and Thor. He kept his head bowed down and his hands clasped in his lap as he was still on the medical bed, there was no way that he could look his former brother in the eyes, even if he wanted too. His voice came out quieter than even he expected, “Prince Thor... Sire...” 

Thor leant over and gripped Loki’s shoulders, “Brother... What has happened to you?” 

Loki felt tears well in his eyes. That had been the same question Balder had asked on the road that day. He gave his beloved brother the only answer that he could, “Only what I deserve, My Lord...” 

Thor looked earnestly at Loki’s abused face and took Loki’s chin gently in his , “No one deserves this, Brother!”

“I am not your brother any longer, Sire.” Everything was so overwhelming for Loki and he let out a tight sob pulling out of Thor’s touch. He curled up around the tiny lump that was Nasya and covered his face. It was all just too much, “Please, Master, I’m so tired...” 

Tony for once took pity on his slave and guided Thor out of the room, “Okay, Big Guy. Cmon, he needs to rest.” 

————

Loki’s body continued to shake, the shame and humiliation of his situation now complete. There was no coming back from this. Ever. His mother has seen how low he had fallen, and now so had his former brother and future king. He could feel the heat rising in his skin again causing him to sob loudly. His heart and soul was broken and he just shut his eyes willing himself away from everything. 

It was a while before he felt Bruce’s hand on his shoulder, “Loki... You okay?” 

Loki looked over to Bruce and gave him a weak, tearful look, “Of course, Sir. Always, Sir...” Loki used the sheet covering him to wipe his face then spoke in a soft voice, his mind tired and falling back into its old survival habits, “I will do as am commanded. I will be good. I will obey. Please, just hide my child... She should not see...” 

Bruce pinched the bridge of his nose squeezing his eyes shut, “Loki, no one is going to do anything to you! Nasya is going to stay with you and be perfectly safe...”

“But Thor...”

“Thor is here to help, not hurt, Loki. We’re going to see what we can do to work this out...” Bruce stroked Loki forehead, “I cannot stress enough just how safe you are here! I know it’s going to take a lot for you both to trust us, but we’re not going to hurt you...” 

Loki’s stomach suddenly growled loudly and Bruce frowned, “Have you actually eaten anything other than nibbles since you’ve been here?”

The slave flushed, “No, Sir... My daughter needs it more...” It was about the only think that he could do for her here, and he’d be dammed if he let her starve. 

“Ok. Well, that’s changing now. The food order should be here and I’ll bring you down something. For Nasya and yourself, ok.”

Loki’s flush deepened and he cast his eyes down, “Yes, Sir...”


	20. Revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh Loki, poor baby...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ekk! This is the last of my pre written chapters so I’m into uncharted territory now! I’ve got a couple chapters down the track written so please be patient with me as I try and craft this story! I hope I can keep it up to a good standard for you! 
> 
> And again, THANK YOU all so much for reading!!

Thor had been hovering outside the MedLab waiting for Bruce to leave. As soon as the doctor left he snuck back into the restricted area, “Brother?” 

Loki froze when he heard Thor’s voice and tried to remain calm. His only protector had just left them and Nasya and himself were now vulnerable, “Yes, Sire. I am here.” His higher brain function was telling him he should be on the floor kneeling, but yet he couldn’t seem to get his body to co-operate. Nasya was exposed now and Loki could see Thor’s eyes flickering over her. He dared to indulge in a bit of familiarity, in the hopes of a touch of kindness towards his children, “This is Nasya, my daughter.” 

The small girl didn’t smile, she didn’t trust this strange new man at all. He didn’t even have to touch her Mumma to upset him more than all the others. 

Loki closed his eyes and let out another low breath as a false contraction tightened across his belly. Thor’s eyes watched Loki’s hand slip under the blankets and he rubbed himself to try and release some of the pain and tension. 

“You are with child again, Brother...”

“Yes, Sire...” Shame flooded him, he couldn’t bear to explain to his brother everything that had happened. 

Bruce stood at the doorway with a steaming bowl of rice and vegetables, “Careful, Thor.” 

He walked in and handed Loki the bowl with two forks, “You’re to eat as well, Loki. Not just for you and Nasya, but for the child you’re carrying as well. Understand?”

Loki just nodded and looked at the food. It might be plain but it still smelt so good and would be better than anything he’d had in years. His mouth was salivating and he had to fight the urge to just use his hands and dig in, “Yes, Sir.” He pulled Nasya up and rested the bowl on the sheets handing her a metal fork, “Eat, Precious One...” 

“You too, Loki. Eat.” 

Loki took a small bite of the vegetables, “Thank you, Sir...” He desperately wanted to just inhale the entire bowl but forced himself to just pick slowly. Loki could feel his stomach already protesting the small amount of quality food. 

Thor pulled a stool up beside the bed and repeated his question, “You are with child again, brother?”

He gripped the fork tightly, his knuckles white, “Yes, Sire...” 

Stab. Went the fork into the rice.

Stab. Went the fork into the vegetables. 

Thor took the not so subtle hint and dropped the subject with a slight frown. He didn’t give up trying to communicate with his brother, “Will you not call me Brother, Brother?”

Loki let the fork fall into the bowl with a dull clank, “Why, ‘Brother’? Your dear ‘Father’ stripped me of everything that made us kin. My name, my family ties, my siedir, my virtue, my whole worth! I am not even related to you by blood, ‘Brother’! Just a Jotun whore that he gave over to a life of pain and torture without a second thought!” 

Bruce kept a watchful eye on the monitors but let Loki continue to speak. 

“Your dear ‘Father’ gave me to a man that raped me over, and over, and over! A man that expected me to be working in his fields, doing HARD physical work just an hour after labouring and birthing his child. A man that started to rape me again merely HOURS after beating me so badly that he killed the unborn child within me!” Loki’s fists clenched and unclenched until they touched the bowl on his lap. His mind clouded with long suppressed hurt and anxiety and his heart rate raced quickly up making the machines beep loudly. Without thinking, Loki gripped the food bowl throwing it so violently that it smashed off the side of the wall and splattered everywhere in a multitude of pieces. 

There was a complete silence in the MedLab for a good few moments. The only sound was Loki’s ragged breath and Nasya’s soft crying. Loki sat there both frozen in place but also shaking violently. He was in deep trouble now. Even his new master would not be able to save him from this punishment. He had spoken out of turn, raised his voice to a member of the royal family, wasted food, broken a dish. He had wholly and solely disrespected Thor, the Golden Prince of Asgard in a fit of thoughtlessness. The shaking in Loki’s hands didn’t still as he gently pushed Nasya behind him, out of view. His gut clenched tightly, tighter than it ever had, and he attempted to stutter out some sort of apology, but he felt like his tongue was made of lead! He couldn’t speak or move. He just sat there, shaking, thinking about what would happen to his children without him there to protect them. His hand went to his belly. He knew realistically that he was just barely far enough along to deliver her safely with the help of Dr Banners medical aides. Would Thor allow him that, or just strike him down now? A tear slipped from Loki’s eye and trickled down his pale, clammy cheek, but he was still frozen, shocked at his out burst. He knew better than to do something so stupid!!

It was Thor that eventually moved. Simply standing with a nod to Loki and the doctor, and then silently leaving. In that instant Loki knew he had sealed his fate and lost his family forever. Nothing seemed to matter anymore. That tiny, hopeful part of him that he’d kept buried deep down was now shattered and cast away. There would be no reprieve for them. No shining hero to rescue them. No golden haired brother to whisk them away from the nightmare that they lived in. 

Nothing apart from the sobbing child he pulled into his arms, and the soft kick within his belly registered. There were no words he could say to them to make this right, or make it easier. And now he had wasted the small amount of food they’d been gifted. He really didn’t know how but he felt even more pathetic and worthless than he ever had. All he could do was hold Nasya and rock with her, letting their tears join together. 

Bruce just sat in stunned silence. He had no idea how Loki had survived all that he had. 

“What will happen to us now, Sir?” Loki didn’t open his eyes yet but he needed to know.

“Happen to you? Nothing, I’d suppose...” Bruce could see the bots whirring around cleaning up the mess so didn’t move from his chair yet, “Family is hard at the best of times, Loki. You had a normal reaction to stress, add the pregnancy hormones on top of it, plus your illness and it’s to be expected.”

“Sir, I spoke out of turn, raised my voice to the future king of Asgard... How could that go unpunished?” He opened his good eye and looked out the window to the setting sun, “Please, whatever happens, protect my daughters?”

Bruce pressed the spot between his eyes, “No one is going to hurt you, or your kids, Loki!”

Loki kept looking out the window still curled around Nasya, “That’s what they all say, Sir...”

————

Thor was standing on the roof looking out across the city. The once calm weather had gone back to being stormy, and the night sky swirled ominously. Tony lay a hand on his friends shoulder, “You want to talk about it, Point Break?”

“How could they do that to him?”

“I don’t know, Thor, but they have... And now we need to pick up the pieces...”

The sky began to calm, “What do I say to him?”

“Not much you can say. Just be there for him. Help him...”

“I made him angry.”

“You make everyone angry.” Tony chuckled softly and turned to head in squeezing the shoulder beneath his hand, “Just give him time, Thor, he’s been through a lot.”

————

Bruce tried Loki with more rice and vegetables, and a little meat, but on a plastic plate this time. He nodded with a small smile at the slave as he handed the food over and was pleased to see Loki take it and begin to eat without prodding. A few bites for him, a few for Nasya. Bruce didn’t allow any more visitors and had Jarvis lock the doors until the next morning ensuring Loki and Nasya finished eating and had a chance to rest again. He slept himself in a cot in the next room and was only woken a few times to the terrified screams of Loki. The nightmares were horrific and wracked the man terribly. 

Loki woke with a start and felt a warm, sticky dampness between his legs. His heart began to pound, please, no! He reached down and touched the area. Blood, his hand was covered in bright, crimson blood, “No!” Loki let out a cry and Bruce was instantly by his side. He held his shaking, blood stained hand out, “Too soon! It’s too soon!” 

Bruce clenched his jaw, “It’s ok, Loki, don’t panic! Have you felt any contractions yet?” Bruce uncovered Loki as he shook his head and lay the bed down flat again, “Lay back, relax, I need to check you.”

Loki lay back, his hands still bloody. He allowed Dr Banner to move him in anyway that he needed, unresistant to anything that would preserve the life of his child. He could feel the cold gel and probe over his skin and he jumped when a little while later as Dr Banner spoke then gently slid the probe inside of him, “Sorry, it’s just a better view if we can do an internal scan as well.” 

The slave just kept staring at his bloody hands. This could not be happening. He couldn’t lose this child, not now. Nasya had awoken and crawled onto the table with him staying silent as well. 

Bruce finished the check and tests, and cleaned up. He covered Loki again and left him laying down. Gently, he cleaned the slaves hands, “As far as I can see nothings wrong. You’re not in labour, so all I can think is that it was stress induced, or from the drugs you were given, or even probably a bit from both... But your little girl is still going nice and strong.” He stroked Loki’s hair, “I’m ordering strict bed rest for at least the next week or two. It’s time for you to rest.” 

————

Tony spit chips when Bruce told him of his plan. He calmed down when Bruce told him about the bleed though. He walked down into the MedLab and saw the frail prince sitting on the windowsill with his daughter. He was clean, dressed in a simple hospital shift and robe, and his hair, for once, lay in clean waves far down his back. The scene was serene almost, just an expectant mother with child staring into the distance sharing a moment. If it hadn’t of been for the scars and bruising Tony would have taken a photo for them. He coughed loudly, “Hey, Princess.” 

Loki looked up but didn’t meet his eyes, “Master...”

“Aren’t you meant to be on strict bedrest?”

Loki licked his lips nervously, “Dr Banner said it was fine to sit for a while, Sir... To prevent bedsores and blood clots...” He really had been listening to the doctors persistent ramblings. He looked back out the window, “It feels good to have the sun on my skin, Sir...”

“Well, that’s good. You can work on your tan and be all toasty warm.” Tony couldn’t help but feel annoyed that Loki was being treated well. He knew the slave definitely needed the care, but irrationally it still grated on him! 

Loki sensed the tension and shifted in his seat pulling Nasya to him, his rare relaxed mood now gone, “Forgive me, Master, I forget my place!” He slid to his knees on the floor taking Nasya with him. 

Tony swore, “Shit. That’s not what I meant!” 

Loki flinched not understanding, “Master?”

“Don’t do that. What’s wrong with you?”

Loki tried not to whimper, unsure of what he was meant to do, “I’m sorry, Master...” 

Tony felt his frustration rise again, “Just STOP, will you! STOP apologising, and STOP crying, and STOP cowering on the floor! Just stop being so... Pathetic!” The last words were almost spat out at Loki and the slave visually shrunk back from him as he was pulled roughly to his feet. 

Pathetic...

That’s what Loki had become in this masters eyes. He had once been a foe, a worthy advisory but now he was just a pathetic being, unworthy, and weak. His grip tightened on Nasya and all he could do was nod. He could feel the tears prick his eyes but no, no tears. 

Not allowed. 

His owner took a step towards them with an outstretched hand and he felt his knees weaken but no, no cowering. He pressed himself further back feeling trapped, so trapped, just like a wild bird caged for the first time. 

His breathe caught as Loki felt something drip onto his foot and he glanced down. Blood. There was blood dripping from him again. He paled, all concern for himself gone, “Master, Please...”

Tony followed the slaves eyes down and he swore again, “Fuck! Shit! SHIT!! Jarvis, get Bruce here NOW!”

————

Bruce left Loki resting with Nasya in the MedLab and went to Tony’s workshop. He knew the man felt guilty about causing Loki’s most recent bleed. Surprisingly, the door opened when he stood before it, “Tony?”

“Right here.” The words were heavily slurred and the good doctor could see the large, empty whiskey bottle on the counter top. 

“Loki’s fine. Understandably freaked out, but physically fine.” He sat beside his friend, “It’s not your fault, you know.”

“Mmmmmm... Yes, it is...” Tony took a swig from another nearly empty whisky bottle, “Yelled at him, touched him...”

“I know, he said.” 

“Ratted me out, hey...” 

“Hardly. I threatened to have Jarvis play back the recording, in full, unless he told me what happened. He tried to play it down a lot though, to make you look good.” Bruce pried the bottle from Tony’s grip, “Enough of that. It’s not helping anyone.” 

“I keep screwing things up wth him.” He rubbed his face on Bruce’s shoulder, “Called him pathetic.”

“Yeah, he said.”

“It’s like I see him and everything from the invasion comes flooding back, like I’m living it again! I can’t control what I feel when he’s around! I get so angry! That’s all I can feel...”

“Fear as well, Tony...” Bruce rested his hand on Tony’s shoulder giving him a light squeeze, “You almost died because of his actions and Loki being here reminds you of that. It’s natural. It’s just a shitty thing, with even shittier timing... The fact that he’s so different from who he was back then isn’t helping you either.” 

“Yeah... I keep thinking that it’s all just an act, and he’s suddenly going to appear in front of me dressed in the green with the horns and with the wand and BOOM, I’m gone!” Tony suppressed a shudder, “You really don’t think it’s an act?”

“No, it’s really not an act, Tony. No one that broken could be faking...”

The good friends sat together for a while, “It’ll get easier, right?”

“With time... Hopefully...”

—————

Bruce managed to manoeuvre his friend to bed before settling down on the sofa in the penthouse. There was only a short time before Jarvis spoke, “Dr Banner, I have a call from Miss Potts for Mr Stark.”

“I’ll take it, J. Tony needs a good nap. I don’t think he’s in any shape to talk to Pepper right now.” 

“As you wish.”

“Tony?”

“Hi Pepper, it’s Bruce. Tony’s a little under the weather.”

He could hear a faint sigh on the other end of the phone, “Medically, or was it the bourbon?”

He couldn’t help grinning. Pepper knew her ex far to well, “Whisky, but I don’t actually blame him this time.”

There was slight amusement in her voice, “Really, Bruce. That’s unlike you?”

He chuckled, “Yeah, it’s a time of growth for us all. Are you on your way here? Because if you are, there’s lots you need to know.”


End file.
